Assassin's Creed: Humor
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: One shots featuring Team GRAY, random moments, and references everywhere. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.
1. Shot with a Dart

**I decided to do these little one shots surrounding Team GRAY, some may be during Assassin's Creed: The Raven, while others will be during RWBY: The Assassin. And a few in between. I'm trying to have a change of pace from my usual adventure fics. These may be a tad be short at times. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassins. This first one takes place during RWBY: The Assassin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash stared at his teammates blankly, a half annoyed expression on his face. "You want me to do what"? Ash had to ask. "I need you to test out this new dart for our phantom blades, unfortunately, these two are chickens". Ryan answers while glaring at the two. Ash sighed before looking at the dart, it was like a usual dart they used, instead with a green color at the end to identify it. "What are the effects"? Ash asks. "Distraction is its main purpose, then it will render them unconscious". Ryan replies. Ash sighed before nodding. "I better not end up in a haybale". Ash warns. Ryan nods before strapping the dart in and walking behind Ash. Ash was expecting Ryan to shoot him in the neck like usual, but this time he felt a sharp pain on his rear end. Ash was about to snap at him when his world began to go dark.<p>

Team RWBY and JNPR were wandering the halls back to their rooms when the door to Team GRAY's room suddenly burst open, with Ash in a top hat and a cane. They were about to ask about him when he began to sing.

"I'm blurry and drowsy, but balladry beckons, though I'll probably lose consciousness in 17 seconds, don't know my location, I'm not sure that I care, but I think I'm in a hallway and my friends are right there.". He sings while pointing to them. "If you want to know why, please refer to the chart. I've been shot in the butt with a dart." He sang while pointing to the dart sticking out of his butt. "I've been shot in the-"

**Thump.**

Ash collapsed on the ground, out cold.

The teams heard laughter and saw the three other members laughing their butts off. "What just happened"? Ruby asks. "He was shot in the butt with a dart". Yaron answer, prompting laughter from the team again. 

* * *

><p><strong>There was the first humor shot I have, points to whoever knows the reference. I'll be using various references from other show'sgames, but I will use original ideas once in a while. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Last name

**I took down the previous chapter 2 in exchange for this one, the reason, they're really not supposed to follow each other, if you guys want it up again just say, but I'm sticking with this. This is during Assassin's Creed: The Raven. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash squinted his eyes at Yaron as he practiced with his daggers, a question burning in his mind. "Hey Yaron". Ash began while Yaron stopped. "What"? He asks. "What is your last name"? Ash asks. Yaron's eyes widened for a second before they went back to normal. "It's not really important". He replies slowly. "Then why are you nervous"? Ash asks, a grin beginning to grow. "I don't really use it often". Yaron admits. "Which makes me even more curious". Ash says while progressively walking towards him, in case he ran. "I-I don't have to really tell you". Yaron stutters. "Sorry man, but your talking". Ash says before pouncing.<p>

The two engaged in a scuffle involving a dust cloud with various limbs popping out of it, a mallet, and a rubber chicken. The others heard the scuffle and saw the two fighting. "Oi! What's going on here"? George asks. The two stopped, each twisting each others noses painfully. "What's with you two"? Ryan asks. "Yaron won't tell me his last name"! Ash snaps. "You don't have to know, aren't you supposed to be a Master Assassin"?! Yaron snaps back. "I'm still a 14 year old boy, I have my curiosity's at times". Ash counters. George and Ryan got behind the two and restrained them. "You guys are acting like idiots". Ryan says with a face palm. "Aren't you guys curious as well"? Ash asks. They blink before realizing that they really never heard his last name. They turned to Yaron, who began to step back. "COME HERE"! They shout while Yaron makes a run for it.

The homesteaders were confused as to why the three were chasing their friend, demanding he reveals his last name.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, they're gonna be short at times, they're one shots. As for the serious answer involving Yaron's last name, that remains a mystery as a teaser for you guys, its also a shot to the Pokemon franchise for the lack of last names for their characters. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	3. Hook and RUN!

**Here's chapter 3 not much to say except I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's. This takes place during RWBY: The Assassin It's basically a back and forth thing.**

* * *

><p>Ash watched as the trainees trained with the higher ranked Assassin's. The trainers specialized in various professions. George helped them with heavy weapons and increased their strengths, Ryan gave them ranged weaponry and taught them how to use it, Yaron was the parkour trainer, along with stealth. Recently, Blake began to teach the Faunus recruits how to use the training in unison with their natural skills. Ash taught them about hand to hand combat, the use of the hidden blade, the hookblade as well, and Aura usage. Unfortunately, it had a grievous consequences, as he was the only one who had extensive knowledge of the hookblade, which they decided to add to certain recruits. Ash grimaced as a familiar mistake showed up in his thoughts.<p>

_Flashback_

Ash was teaching the recruits about the hook and run, you use the hookblade and swing over a person and continue running, a great escape tactic, but also a lethal throwing method as well. "Now here is how you do it". Ash says while they watched. Ash charged forward towards Blake who simply stood there. Ash gently knocked her head down and used his hookblade to swing over her. "That's how it works". Ash says while motioning to what he just did. Unfortunately, the students were laughing at him. Ash quirked an eyebrow before feeling a weight on his hookblade. Ash lifted it up and noticed an...interesting item on it. That was all Ash saw before Blake clocked him in the face and knocked him out.

_Flashback ended._

Ash shivered before shaking his head, since that day Blake forbid from training with the hookblade while she was around. Ash was teased by his teammates for the past week about it before finally stopping, thankfully Blake didn't share the story with her teammates. Ash shook his head before he begun his part of the training, hoping that never happens again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an interesting one. Your guess to what Ash hooked with his hookblade. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	4. En Garde!

**This one is different from the usual, just a small look at Ryan's past and a decision I may do in my main story. This is during RWBY: The Assassin.**

* * *

><p>Ryan parried a strike from a robot and cut its arm off with his rapier. His hood off to reveal his shaggy blond hair and sweating visage. "Impressive form". A female voice cuts in. Ryan yelps before being floored by a punch, which stopped the fight. Ryan looked and saw Weiss staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Weiss, what are you doing here"? He asks while sheathing his rapier. "I heard a fight going on and saw you, I'm interested to where you learned such a posture of fencing". Weiss explains. Ryan flinches before looking away in sadness. Weiss realized it may have been a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry I-". She began before Ryan sat down in a chair. "It's fine, you deserve to know". He says with a sigh. Weiss sat down, noticing the perfect posture which Ryan sat.<p>

"My mother taught me fencing along with various other things, being born with a British mother and American father had its perks". Ryan begins while looking up. "I was taught fencing as an excuse from my mom to get away from my explosive happy father, they loved each other regardless". Ryan reminisces. "My little sister had the luck of being able to live without the training due to me begging them to not do so". Ryan adds with a chuckle. Ryan unsheathes his rapier with a solemn look. "My mother was killed during a battle involving a shelling on Boston". Ryan admits while Weiss' eyes widened. "I'm sorry". Weiss give her condolences. "It's fine, my sister and father were spared thankfully, but I wouldn't have survived along with my sister if it wasn't for Ash, who was present during the shelling". Ryan continues. Weiss realized why Ryan put so much trust in Ash now. "I joined the Assassin, intent on making sure nothing like that happened again, my inspiration was shared by Yaron, who joined to avenge his little brother who was murdered". Ryan says while staring off into space. Weiss' eyes widened, realizing that each of the Assassin's had a bit of pain which drove them forward. "What about George, why did he join"? Weiss asks. Ryan huffs. "Pure stubbornness I guess". Ryan jokes while Weiss lets out a small giggle. "I admit, I'm glad my mother taught me about posture, because of her my perfect posture". Ryan began before quickly sitting up and pulling a pistol out.

**BANG!**

"Became the perfect aim". Ryan finishes with a smoking barrel. Weiss jumped at the sudden shot. She thought about something for a second before nodding. "Very well". She began before taking Myrtenaster and walking up to the arena. "What"? Ryan asks. "I want to see how well of a fencer you are". Weiss says before taking her stance. Ryan blinks before smirking. Ryan took out his rapier and took his stance as well. "En Garde" Ryan says before charging.

Ryan and Weiss exchanged blows, each being parried or dodged. "You were right, your posture does affect your form in fencing". Weiss admits while thrusting. Ryan blocks the thrust before riposting. "That's what my mother told me as well". Ryan reveals. "I feel sympathy for you, a family with different things going on, with my mother being the only one who actually supported me, a strained relationship with my father and sister, I envy you a bit". Weiss admits. "At least you have a mother who loves you". Ryan reminds with a smile. Weiss stopped for a second at his smile, stunned for some reason. Ryan used the opening to disarm her.

Ryan blinks as Weiss looked down in thought. "Hey, you alright"? He asks, unknowingly letting a little more of his British come out than usual. Weiss' ears perked up at the accent. "I didn't know you had an accent". Weiss suddenly brings up. Ryan rubs his head. "Well, I got it from my mother, its barely noticeable unless it leaks out at times". Ryan admits. Weiss nods before sitting. "I'm impressed, do you think you can teach me a few things"? Weiss asks, slightly embarrassed at asking for help. Ryan smiles while Weiss freezes again. "Sure, anything for a friend". Ryan agrees. "Friend"? Weiss asks a bit unsure. "Of course, haven't we always been friends"? Ryan asks. "Yea its just, it feels nice to hear it". Weiss says with a small smile. Ryan smiles before twirling his rapier. "Well then, lets go again shall we"? He says with a great amount of British put into it. Weiss nods before they both took their stances.

"En Garde"!

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, I know this isn't humor, but I wanted to put this in anyway, I think this story may become my one shot filter. Also the decision was suggested in this chapter. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oatheeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	5. Language Hopping

**Alright I want to warn you with this one, there are multiple languages in this one (not swearing). I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Team RWBY, JNPR, along with Ryan and Yaron were watching the two Assassin's exchange words in different tongues. "Tell me again how this happened"? Jaune asks. "George called Ash something in Gaelic during a little dare, which riled Ash up enough to switch to Japanese". Ryan explains. Blake blinked. "I understand George's language swap, but I didn't know Ash spoke Japanese". Blake says with a confused look. "He's quite fluent in it". Yaron says while turning his attention to the two language swapping Assassin's.<p>

"aprender a tomar unha broma idiota"! George snaps at Ash. "Sono senaka jōji o motte ikou!". Ash returns angrily. "Ben, como é que eu ía saber que a bolsa tiña un esquilo nel!" George rebuts. (Be aware I have an actual translation of what they're saying). "Watashitachiha akushon de wareware no keikaku o oku koto o kimeta mae ni, watashi ni keikoku shite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" Ash snaps.

The watchers couldn't help but shake their heads at the two clashing horns in a verbal duel. Ozpin walked in to see the two exchanging words. "What's going on here"? He asks the two teams. "Ash and George are in a language duel". Ryan answers. "súa nai era un hamster , e pai cheiraba a sabugueiro!". George insults with a smirk. Ash gasped before growling. "Eh bien au moins je ne suis pas tombé dans un tas d'ordures lors de ma première tentative d' relaxé!" Ash counters.

Ryan's eyes widened at that last one. "Oi! That last one was French"! Ryan snaps. "So"? Ash asks. "Could you two stop arguing, or at least speak English"? Yang says with a sigh. They huff before walking off, obviously irritated. "What were they arguing about anyway"? Nora asks. "They were planning something, but it must have went south". Yaron says with a shrug. They all just sighed before leaving. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there is an interesting argument, points to people who can decipher the argument, and manages to find the small insult from another show. As to how Ash knows French, (Japanese is a given considering where Pokemon started), its a little tribute to a certain friend. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	6. Snowball Fight

**Alright here we go, and pardon the extremely early Christmas one shot, due to my parents setting up Christmas stuff up and me coming across a ton of Christmas songs, I decided to do one of my favorite kinds of Christmas fics. A SNOWBALL FIGHT! I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Team GRAY, RWBY, and JNPR were outside Ash's house in Pallet Town, each with a determined look and winter gear. How are they there you ask? Due to Christmas break and most of them free most of the break, Ash decided to give them a small tour to his hometown during the Christmas cheer. Unfortunately, due to their time period, Christmas was not known for the three Assassin's, which Ash filled in for them, which brought a smile to their faces. Ash was admiring the town when he was decked in the back of the head with a snowball. Ash turned and saw Ruby snickering at him, her team with snowballs. Ash smirked under the scarf he was given in Pandaria as he called his team around, with JNPR joining in, which is what led to this situation.<p>

Ash gave them all a 10 minute fort preparation which they agreed to. Ash and his team immediately darted for the snow piled up near the house, Ash used his power over ice to move it into a wall, which his teammates patted into position. Ash and his team huddled behind the fort, preparing snowballs along with his teammates. "What's the plan"? Ryan asks. "I have an idea". Ash said before making them huddle around.

Team RWBY was mimicking their strategy, with Weiss using Myrtenaster to form a wall which her teammates patted into position. Ruby was carefully making snowballs, a determined look on her face. Yang was helping her while Blake worked on the fort. "Do we have a plan"? Weiss asks. "Yea, listen carefully". Ruby began before they huddled around like the previous team.

Team JNPR had a little harder time due to no ice users, but they got a great amount of snow and formed a fort, with Nora proclaiming she's queen of the castle. Jaune was making snowballs with Pyrrha while Ren worked on the fort, and Nora being Nora. "Hey Jaune, should we have a plan"? Pyrrha asks. "I had a lot of snowball fights, and I'm sure Ash has as well due to this town, so listen close". He says before they began to plan.

_10 minutes later._

The teams were all prepared, each with a flag displaying their names, with one of each watching each team, those being George, Yang, and Nora respectfully. "You lasses gonna make a move"? George mocks with a snowball clenched in his fist. "No, don't wanna see you get demolished". Yang counters while having two snowballs."We're gonna take you both down"! Nora declares with two thumbs down. Ash, from his position, saw Pikachu walk near them. He threw his paws in the air and let out a loud "PIKA"!

That was all it took for Nora to start throwing, with Yang and George ducking and returning, while keeping their eyes on the opposing team. Yaron began to sneak over to JNPR's fort a snowball cleverly hidden under his palm. Blake also began to sneak near JNPR's fort, a snowball in her hand. They both snuck behind it and came face to face. "Come here often"? Yaron says with a smirk before they began to assault one another with snowballs. Ren, having heard them, quickly smacked the two with snowballs. "Next time, be more quiet". Ren says with a grin. They groan before slowly walk towards their bases, the team abandoning their fight to throw a snowball or two at them. Ruby finally decided to break the hiding. She used her Semblance to move out of the base with snowballs. She quickly fired a barrage at George and Nora, who ducked behind their forts. That was the plan as Weiss slid out of the base and went for GRAY's base.

Ash sensed Weiss approaching and went to plan B, in case they got too close. "Plan B"! Ash shouts before removing a snow lump and revealing a hole. Ash jumped into it while his teammates fought on. Weiss came forward and threw a couple of snowballs with accuracy, unfortunately, she got Ryan as her opponent, who countered her snowballs with pinpoint precision. "Come on Snow Angel, gonna have to try better than that". Ryan taunts, the setting fitting the nickname quite well. Weiss growled before throwing more, only for Ryan to block them and finally throw a fast one, knocking her in the stomach. Ryan cheered before being knocked in the face by a snow boulder, courtesy of Yang.

George growled as he was the only one left, time to end this. George ducked under the fort before following through the same hole, but not before leaving a surprise and closing the hole with snow. Jaune and Ren both walked towards GRAY's fort, with only two members remaining it should be easy. They quickly jump in and was surprised to not see them. They looked around, before Jaune's eyes widened. "Ren...Run"! He shouts upon spotting a snow bomb (don't ask). Ren began to run before the bomb exploded, collapsing the base around them. "Jaune! Ren"! Pyrrha cries out. The teams stopped to stare at the remains of the snow fort, the two Hunters in training poking their heads out. "Where's the others"? Ruby began to ask. "I guess its time to stop hiding". Pyrrha says while Nora nods with a grin. The two came out and stood off with the other two Huntresses in training.

The recently struck group sat at the porch, with hot chocolate in their hands, courtesy of Delia. "This is pretty good". Ryan says while drinking it, the drink warming him. "I agree". Weiss agrees while drinking. "What happened anyway"? Blake asks. "That was plan B, a plan only Ash and George know". Yaron says while sipping from his mug. Ren and Jaune both sat beside them, with Yaron handing them their hot chocolates. "It's from Mrs. Ketchum". Yaron explains while they nod and took a drink, sighing in happiness to get some warmth.

Here it was. The sisters versus the Amazoness and Viking girl, but where are the Assassin's? Ruby began to look around, wary that the Assassin's would strike. "Where are they"? Ruby muttered. "Good question". Pyrrha says while they all began to look around. They jumped a bit when they heard a rumbling. Something burst from the ground, and threw a barrage of snowballs at them, which they almost dodged, except Nora who took one to the chest. "Go on without me"! Nora said dramatically, but quickly stopped when Ren offered her hot chocolate. George landed on the ground and threw a snowball with all his strength, with Yang returning it, sadly they missed the collision and smacked each other. They both groaned in irritation before heading to the porch.

Ruby and Pyrrha formed a temporary truce, to discover where Ash is hiding. They heard a chuckle and quickly turned around. They saw Ash, with a snowball in his hand. "Looks like the plan worked like a charm". Ash says while twirling his snowball. "What are you talking about"? Ruby asks. "I wanted most of the teams to be eliminated, so I could finish it with less problem". Ash explains while clenching the snowball tightly. "Sorry, but your going to have to do much better than that". Ruby says with a smirk. "What about your truce"? Ash asks. They blink before turning to each other, a silent agreement that Ash was too skilled at this to take on alone. "Bring it". Pyrrha taunts. Ash smirks before he got ready.

Ash threw a snowball before forming another in his hand, his power over ice giving him an unlimited supply. Ruby and Pyrrha dodged before throwing their snowballs and charging forward, forming snowballs as they ran. Ash threw two to ward them off as he ducked under their throws. Ash formed a wall and made it fire like a machine gun at them. "That's cheating"! Ruby complains. Ash smirks before he sunk into the ground, alarming the girls. Ash suddenly appeared behind them, a hat made from snow modeled after a familiar conqueror, with snow cannons appearing behind him. "Fire"! Ash calls out, which made the cannons unleash snow shots. The two scrambled away from the cannon fire (or cannon snow). "We need to stop this". Ruby says while hiding in her fort, Pyrrha beside her. "You take him down, I'll draw his shots". Pyrrha says with a determined nod. Ruby nods back before packing snow into the hardest snowball she had.

Pyrrha jumped out of the fort, drawing fire as Ruby charged forward. Pyrrha was buried in snow as she was finally shot down. Ash retreated the snow cannons before making one last snowball and charging at Ruby. It was like a final confrontation, each intent on winning. They let out a shout as they threw the snowballs with all their might, each flying at fast speeds. The snowballs collided, each being destroyed. Ruby bent down to make another when Ash charged forward again with a snowball forming. Ash let out a cry of victory as he tossed it at Ruby, with the snowball hitting her in the chest. She let out a dramatic gasp before falling over, her tongue sticking out like she was dead.

Ash chuckled as he picked up Ruby and brought her to the porch, with team GRAY cheering in victory. "Okay you kids had enough fun, now get inside to warm up, I made chocolate chip cookies". Delia says. Ruby suddenly perked up in Ash's arms before running towards the door, her 'dead' act up. They all laughed before walking in, a content atmosphere around them.

_Bonus One shot._

Ash was munching on cookies along with Ruby and the others, when Weiss suddenly shrieked. They all turned and saw Weiss and Ryan under the mistletoe, with Ryan staring in confusion while Weiss stared in embarrassment. "What's wrong, this plant isn't poisonous". Ryan calms while pointing at the offending plant. Everyone began to laugh at Ryan's unawareness of the Mistletoe. "Ryan, when two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss". Yang explains while the gunners face went red. "What! who came up with that"?! Ryan asks with a red face. "Don't know, but its been tradition for a long time, trust me, I've had to avoid the cursed thing many times". Ash says while shivering at his close encounters with the mistletoe. The two were about to leave when George and Yang grabbed them and forced them to face each other. "Come on, don't be a coward when an opportunity comes up like this". George attempts to cheer. Yang was simply shoving Weiss towards the blushing Brit. They finally gave them one last shove which made them kiss for a split second, before they bolted for the opposite sides of the room. Ash laughed before tossing a cookie to George. "I love Christmas". 

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, with an additional small one shot for a little FenceShipping RyanWeiss (may be canon). Anyway did you enjoy the snowball fight, the final showdown, the Mistletoe bit? R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	7. At the Corral

**Alright here is chapter 7, and this is for AuraGuardianRyan for this suggestion. And to answer Wardog's question, that little thing will occur in RWBY: The Assassin with Yang and such, for Ash's mom and Ruby's dad, I need info on Ruby's dad in order to do it sorry, but Ash's mom will be told in RWBY: The Assassin. (When in this kind of one shot, she already has been told). Also, don't question the times in which these one shots occur, its a pain to even try.**

* * *

><p>Team GRAY, RWBY, and JNPR were walking towards Professor Oak's lab, Ash wanted to show them his Pokemon, which got them excited after seeing Pikachu and Mr. Mime. They all walked into the field, with Weiss wondering something. "Shouldn't we ask permission to enter here"? She asks. "Nah, I own a great amount of Pokemon here, so I have clearance, and for thieves and such, the Pokemon can defend themselves quite well". Ash answers. Weiss nods. Ash grins before motioning them to stand back. "Ready Pikachu"? Ash asks while Pikachu nods. They both gather electricity before shooting a bolt of lightning in the air, which faded after a couple of seconds. They all stood in silence as they waited. Ash smirks when he detected movement in the branches.<p>

Something burst from the trees, its wrists glowing a bright green. It swung them at Ash's head, who quickly ducked and kicked it in the stomach, making it fall over. The teams quickly got up, but were stunned at what they saw. What was on the ground was a gecko like creature, it stood on two legs with yellow bulb like things on its back, with a toothpick in its mouth. "Close but no cigar Sceptile". Ash says with a grin. Sceptile grins at him before looking at the new arrivals. "Everyone, this is Sceptile, a great friend of mine from Hoenn". Ash introduces. Sceptile nods with a grin. Ren interested, walked up to the Pokemon before they stood off, each grinning before getting in a battle stance. "I see you want to fight". Ash says before leaning against a tree. Sceptile nods. "In that case have fun, but Ren don't use any bullets, they aren't invincible". Ash warns while Ren nods and brings his Stormflowers out.

The two stood off, Sceptile with its Leaf Blade's at the ready, and Ren with his Stormflowers. Sceptile fired seed like projectiles at Ren, who blocked them and charged. Sceptile sprung forward with both blades ready. It was like a storm of blades as they clashed in a high speed duel, each intent on winning. The team watched in awe as Sceptile was able to keep up with Ren, who was one of the fastest fighters they know. Sceptile knocked Ren back before the bulbs on its back began to glow. Ash grinned before turning to Ren. "Better hurry up before he's done". Ash warns. Ren blinks before seeing Sceptile opens its mouth and fire an intense beam of energy at Ren. Ren's eyes widened before using his Aura to shield himself as he was knocked into a tree from the power.

"Enough! This battle is over, with Sceptile as the winner"! Ash announces while holding his arm out to Sceptile, who helped Ren up. "Thanks for holding back on the Solar Beam, Sceptile". Ash thanks. "Holding back"? Ren mutters in awe. "Yea, Sceptile's Solar Beam does much more damage than that". Ash explains while Ren gulps. Ash heard a loud noise and turned, he saw a stampede of Pokemon running towards him. All of them (except Ash) gawked at the amount of Pokemon. They all tackled Ash, who was knocked down and welcomed gratefully by his Pokemon. Sceptile smirks before helping pull Ash out with the help of a snake like creature. Ash shook his head before getting up and motioning to the others. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my new friends". Ash announces while they all cheered and walked over to them.

Ruby was enjoying her time with Staraptor as she flew around happily on his back. Yang was sparring with Infernape who enjoyed the challenge. Weiss was petting Glalie who enjoyed it. Blake was talking with Froakie who even though couldn't talk, enjoyed the Faunus' company. Jaune was playing with Oshawott who was laughing happily. Nora was lazing around on Snorlax's stomach, who didn't even care. Pyrrha was sparring with Pikachu who enjoyed such an opponent. Sceptile was with Ren who focused on sharpening his moves with the Grass Type. George was arm wrestling with Krookodile, who won against the Assassin. Ryan was playing with Palpitoad who squirted water in his face. Yaron was sparring with Buizel who had a wild grin. Ash heard a loud roar and grinned. Ash looked up and saw Charizard flying down and land in front of him. "Hello again Charizard". Ash greets, only to get returned with Charizard's signature greeting. Ash shook himself clean with a grin. "Your Flamethrower is stronger than ever". Ash praises. Charizard grins before the two fist bump.

_Multiple hours later._

After multiple hours of playing, they decided to call it a day. "Best sparring partner, EVER"! Yang cheers with her fists in the air. Ruby cheered while leaning against Ash, slightly dizzy from riding Staraptor. Weiss smiled as she looked at the crystal clear mirror that Glalie made. Blake was studying the frubble that Froakie gave her. Jaune was toying around with the stone scalchop that Oshawott gave him. Pyrrha was admiring the dents in her shield from Pikachu's iron tail, and praised Ash and Pikachu for such training, Nora was asking Ren what she missed while telling him how comfy Snorlax was, Ren was practicing the moves Sceptile taught him. George was rubbing his arm where Krookodile beat him. Ryan was drying his face with a towel. And Yaron was inspecting his daggers, which had a couple of cuts from Buizel's attack. Ash grinned at the time they had.

"Hey Ash"! A familiar voice greets. Ash turns his head to Gary who was running towards him. "Why didn't you tell me you where back in town, you just up and leave like that". Gary says while huffing. "Your really out of shape Gary". Ash says with a grin. "Oh shut up, we can't all be hero's". Gary snaps. "Well, I was showing my new friends around". Ash says while motioning to his friends. Gary looks at them and nods, but notices Ruby leaning on Ash. "Finally got a girlfriend, eh Ashy boy"? Gary taunts. Gary expected a counter, but was surprised when Ash swung his arm around Ruby and pulled her closer. "Yep". He says with a grin. Gary blinked before his eyes widened. "WHAT"! 

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 7, with an twist at the bottom, thanks for reading. This is a very interesting one shot spot, I may do a couple of these before going to Assassin's Creed: The Raven one shots. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	8. Rumor Hunter part 1

**This is going to be a 2 part one shot I guess. Be prepared for what though shalt read. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassins.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT"<strong>! Came Ash's voice as it ripped through the halls of Beacon Academy. Ruby was in front of him, a indifferent look on her face. "Yea, I heard the rumor and was wondering-". Ruby began before Ash interrupted her. "Don't even finish that, I'm going to hunt down whoever made that rumor up". Ash snarled before activating his Armor and stalking through the halls.

Ash was just told a rumor that he was seeing another girl behind Ruby's back, which led to this situation now. Ash contacted each of the Assassin's in the school and filled them in, who agreed to hunt for the rumor spreader. Ash decided to try with the most obvious. Ash walked up to Team CRDL's room before kicking down the door, without any consolation. Ash threw throwing knives which hooked the hunters in training by their clothes. "Do any of you know where the false rumor surrounding me and Ruby began"? Ash asks with a sinister aura. Cardin shivered. "No, I had nothing to do with it in case your wondering, we learned our lesson from Forever Fall". Cardin admits. Ash snarled before taking the knives out and walking out.

George, Ryan, and Yaron had interrogated the south part of the school, while Ash stalked the north, with Blake and Ren west and east respectively. With most of the school scared out of their wits, Ash decided to go to a higher power. Ash kicked open the door to Ozpin's office, who didn't even flinch. "I take it your here about the rumor"? Ozpin asks. Ash nods. "I don't have full info on who started it, but it is female I can assure you of that". Ozpin answers. "We've been interrogating males, I may have to get Ruby and the others on that one". Ash says before nodding. "I can only wish you luck, I'll feed you any info I get". Ozpin assures while Ash nods before walking out.

Blake nodded before heading back to her room with her team, and arrived to see Yang with her hair glowing the brightest she's ever seen. "Yang wha-"? Blake began before Yang grabbed her by the shoulder. "What idiot came up with that rumor"!? Yang shrieked angrily. "I don't know, but Ash has got more info, its a female who spread the rumor, we need to split up and find out who, the guys can't do it for obvious reasons". Blake explains while Yang nods.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeppers, this is part one of the rumor hunter, who made up the rumor, and why? Will Ash and the others be able to hunt the rumor spreader down and prevent them from spreading any more? Find out next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	9. Rumor Hunter part 2

**Here's the 2nd part of the Rumor Hunter, who do you think it is? I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Yang, pulling a trick from Ash's book, kicked down the door to Team JNPR's door, she wasn't taking any chances. The entire team jumped, except Ren who expected this move. "I already questioned them, try somewhere else". Ren answers nonchalant. Yang nods before leaving. Yang was about to do the same with team CFVY's room when Blake simply opened the door, making her faceplant. "What's wrong"? Velvet asks. "Someone spread a rumor that Ash is seeing someone else behind Ruby's back, and we're looking for who, we got info that the rumor spreader is female, and we're not taking chances". Yang explains with her gauntlets out. Velvet and Coco's eyes widened. "We had nothing to do with that, but we'll gladly help". Coco offers with her purse on her wrist. Yang nods for the help before walking out with Coco following, may whoever did it have mercy on their souls.<p>

After interrogating the entire school, even Mrs. Goodwitch who was startled by the sudden intrusion. They got another ally to help with the Rumor spreader, with the brawler Yang, the purse totting Coco, and Mrs. Goodwitch. "So, we've almost interrogated the entire school except...". Yang began. "Those two girls, Emerald and Cinder I believe". Blake remembers. Yang nods before cracking her knuckles and kicking the door open. The inhabitants put up their guards at the sudden intrusion. "We're looking for the rumor spreader'! Yang announces. Emerald's eyes seemed to flash in remembrance. "I know who did it". Emerald began which turned their sights to them. "Who"! Yang asks. "Go to room 62, that's who did it". Emerald hints. Yang nods before the three leave the room.

Telling Ash which room to go to, Blake was wondering who did it, and why. They arrived with Ash standing in front of the door. "Let's do this". Ash says before blasting the door open. To reveal Weiss Schnee, Ruby, and Ozpin clapping in congratulations. "Huh"? The hunters ask in confusion. "Congratulations, you past the test". Ozpin congratulates. "What test"? Ash asks. "Well, I was curious if you were going to be like any other guy who has no concern for a girls feelings, so I started the rumor, waited for it to make full circle, then have Ruby inform you all, leading to this". Weiss explains. "And to say I was not disappointed, I would have expected you to just ignore them, but I was surprise when you gathered most of our teams and went on the hunt for the rumor spreader, good job on that". Weiss congratulates. Ash simply stared before falling over, legit out cold. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. And that's the end with a twist, you now know who done it. Surprised? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	10. Memory Laps part 1

**Here is chapter 10, with a 3 part one shot, with an interesting plot. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was working on an attachment to their room that George wanted. Since the others were gone and Ash was the most agile, Ash decided to do it. Ash grumbled as he fitted the picture frame. Ash sighed as it was in place. "Okay, now to-". Ash began before the door suddenly burst open suddenly. "Hey Ash"! Yang shouts. Ash startled, fell off the grip he had on the wall and fell head first on the backside of the chair they had. Yang gasped as she heard a cracking noise from Ash's head when he fell. "Ash"! Yang shouts before picking him up. Yang felt his head and felt a big lump on the back. "I gotta get help". Yang says before darting to her teams room.<p>

The rest of Team RWBY was surprised when Yang suddenly burst in with Ash in her arms. "Guys, Ash is hurt"! Yang says while they leaped into action. Blake immediately got the first aid kit that each room had, Weiss went to go get an ice pack for a bruise, and Ruby was panicking. "What happened"? Ruby asks panicked. "I startled him and he fell on the backside of the chair, I heard a cracking noise from his head". Yang informs while Ruby pales.

After informing the rest what happened, the other teams ran into RWBY's room in a panic, and saw Ash resting on one of the beds with a ice pack and a bandage on his head. "What happened"? Ryan asks in worry. Yang explained what happened again, making George feel guilty. "It was my fault, if I didn't ask Ash to hang up the picture, then this wouldn't have happened". George says sadly. "It's just as much as my fault, as much as yours". Yang says in agreement. After telling Ozpin of the incident, Ozpin came up with a solution. "I suggest we let him rest, we won't know his condition unless he wakes up". Ozpin says while they nod. They froze as a groan erupted. They turn to Ash who was slowly coming to. "Ash! Are you okay"?! Ruby asks in a panic. Ash looks at her, brown eyes showing confusion. "Where am I, Who are you"? He asks in confusion.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Ash has amnesia, enjoy the confusion to come. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	11. Memory Laps part 2

**Here's chapter 11, with part 2 of the amnesia arc. To answer Hollowgod's review, there is going to be a different way to get his memory back. As for AuraGuardianRyan's review, Ash's memory got completely wiped, but he still retains maturity and muscle memory. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's. Your going to be reading this through Ash's mental view, but not his PoV.**

* * *

><p>Ash stared as the multiple people stared blankly. "Ash, you alright"? The brown haired male asks. "I-I don't know, where am I"? Ash asks. "Your in Team RWBY's room". The blond boy in blue answers. "Who"? Ash asks. It was silent for a second before the green clothed boy decided to speak. "Okay Ash, do you know our names"? He asks. Ash shook his head. That was the deciding answer as the other blond boy gripped his head in a panic. "Oh man he's got amnesia"! He exclaims in a panic. The rest was about to panic when the grey haired man slammed the bottom of his cane into the floor, silencing the room. "Okay, it has been confirmed that Ash here has gained amnesia from the fall, and as such we need to stop panicking and figure this out". He says while they calm down.<p>

Ash looked at the varying expressions of the others as they looked at him. The black/red haired girl looked as if she would burst into tears any second. The blonde girl was looking at him in apology. The white haired girl had a slight pity look on her face. And the black haired just looked in worry. The blond boy in armor appeared ballistic in panic, while the ginger was hopping around, the red haired female looked at him in worry just like the black haired girl. And the black haired boy with the pink strand was staring in wonder. The three others looked the most worried for him. The grey haired man was in a thinking stance. "Alright, for now you teams will be excused to attempt at regaining Ash's memory, I'll alert Mrs. Goodwitch and see if she knows anything". He says before walking out.

Ash just stared as they sighed. "Well, first things first, we should introduce ourselves since he's forgot". The black haired boy says. They nods before turning to him. "I'm Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long, along with Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna". Ruby introduces. "I'm Jaune Arc, this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren". Jaune continues. "I'm George Armstrong, with Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron". George finishes. "And your Ash Ketchum". Ruby reminds. Ash nods, finally able to put a name to himself. "Nice to meet you again" Ash says slightly cheerful. George smirks at Ash's response. "But first". George remembers before walking over to Ash. Ash was confused as to why George took the sword and dagger off his waist, and moved his sleeves up and unclipped the wristblades on them. "Since your unaware of how to use these, we'll keep watch over them for now". George informs while Ryan and Yaron nod.

"Well, anybody got any ideas"? Ryan asks everyone. Nora rose her hand, strangely mellow. "What Nora"? Ryan asks. Nora quickly grabbed one of the big books on the shelves before walking over to Ash who blinked in confusion. "Sorry Ash". Nora apologizes before smacking the book on his head with all her strength. "NORA"! Ren shouts before grabbing her. "What? Your supposed to knock them on the head to get them to remember right"? Nora asks. Ash was gripping his head in pain from the book. "Why did you do that"? Ash asks while gripping his head. "Oh lighten up you big baby, you can just use your-". Weiss began before remembering. "Never mind, let me help". Blake offers before walking over to him. Ash blinked as a black glow emerged from Blake and surrounded him, healing the pain on his head. "Now, anybody got any ideas that won't hurt him"? Weiss asks. Ruby rose her hand. "Yes Ruby"? She asks. Ruby ran to her backpack and pulled out a red rectangular device with a small square chip which said.

Pokemon: Omega Ruby.

_1 hour later._

Ash was playing like a pro on the 3DS, with Ruby and Yang cheering him on. "Go Ash! kick his butt". Yang cheers while the others watch on. "That is an...interesting matter". George says in awe. The door opened to reveal a blond woman with a riding crop of some sort. "I was told Ash gained amnesia"? She asks. George motions to Ash who was playing away on the 3DS. "I see". She says while walking over to him. Ash noticed her and paused the game before turning to her. "I can tell you have amnesia, you usually have that strong vibe around you, now all I feel is confusion". she remarks. "Who are you"? Ash asks. "Glynda Goodwitch". She answers. "And I can help you with get your memories back". She adds. "How"? Ash asks. "I will use a spell to bring you into your mind and have it replay certain parts of your life that influenced you greatly, that should cure your amnesia, but you will need support". Glynda explains. "We'll help". Ruby volunteers while the rest nod. "Very well, get comfy because you will go to sleep once this is active". She warns. They all nod, with some going to the chairs in the room while some just leaned on the walls. Team RWBY got in their beds while Ash simply sat in front of Glynda. "Ready"? She asks while he nods. Glynda's hand glow purple before she places it on his forehead, with his eyes going heavy, Ash fell onto his back in sleep as the others experienced the effect as well through a purple tether connecting them to Ash.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there's part 2 with how they're going to cure Ash. They will go into his mind and have it replay crucial memories of his life, so expect some important moments from the show and his 5 years journey. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	12. Memory Laps part 3

**Alright here is the final chapter of the amnesia arc. Now be aware that there will be spoilers for the other stories, but some that have already been shown and some that haven't so be prepared. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

**Update: I'm redoing this chapter to suppress more spoilers, for those that have already read this before the change, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Ash opened his eyes and sat up, he was in the middle of a endless field with a single tree in the center, which he was laying under. Ash looks around and noticed his friends getting up. "Where are we"? Weiss demands. "In Ash's mind I guess". Jaune guesses. "Pretty empty in here". Yang comments. "Not really any memories to fill it remember"? Blake points out. Ash looks at himself and notices he is wearing his normal outfit (not that he knows). "What's with the new outfit"? George asks. "I don't know". Ash answers. Ruby was about to say something when a figure began to approach them. "Who's that"? Ruby asks. They all turn to the figure cloaked in black that was approaching them. They got on guard as he walked in front of them. "Well Ash, you seemed to have gotten yourself in quite the pickle". He says before pulling the hood down. The group gasped at the face of the figure. The figure was the spitting image of Ash with a few changes, crimson eyes, and a scar on his face. "Xhas". Ash mutters involuntary. Xhas turns to him before smirking. "Hello again Ash". Xhas greets. "Wait, you two know each other"? Ryan asks. "Yes and no". Xhas answers. "I'm not really here, I'm simply an effigy of your memories, here to help you get them back". Xhas explains. They all nod before hearing more footsteps. "And it seems I'm not the only one". Xhas musses before looking at the tree.<p>

Ash felt a feeling return, a bad one. Ash whirls around to see his dark self from the other Pallet Town. "You"!? Ash exclaims out of reflex. "Well, it seems that reaction is involuntary". He musses. "What the". Yaron mutters. "I'll keep this quick, I'm not a effigy of your memory, I'm one of your power over fire, my used to be power". The other Ash answers. They all nod in awe. Xhas claps his hands, bringing their attention back to him. "Now I got good new and bad news". Xhas began. "The good new is that I've put in a handful of memories that Ash gave me so you don't have to go through all of them, but some you'll have to fight against a crucial enemy to regain them". Xhas finishes while they nod. "Anyway, lets go". Xhas says before a portal opens. "Once you enter, you won't leave until the memory sequence is done". Xhas warns while Ash nods. "Let's go". Ash says before they walk in.

They arrived at a village. With Ash now younger, on top of a giant frog with a blond boy. "We need to finish this". Ash says while he nods. "Distract him while we prepare ourselves". The blond says while Ash nods. Ash charged electricity before flying towards a giant creature of sand. Ash began to charge electricity as the creature shot sand at him. Ash blocked them before the sky began to grow dark. "It's time to finish this"! Ash shouts before lightning shot from the sky, cutting through the sand creature, turning most of it to glass. It roared angrily as Ash continued to bring the lightning down on it. "Go Ash"! Nora cheers. Ash let out one final shout before an explosion of lightning occurred, blasting the creature back. Ash let out a groan as he fell to the ground, exhausted. The scene began to change, with a orb of the battle going into Ash's body, with his eyes shining in recollection.

The scene changed to a pink forest of some sort, with Ash and an angel walking towards a boulder. Big red eyes suddenly opened on the surface, before it exploded to reveal a creature made of rock. "Cragalanche huh? What are you, a monster truck"? The angel taunts. "Pit and Ash huh? What are you, a hole in the ground with some dirt"? A female voice rebuts. Ash huffs before the two dodge Cragalanche's attack. The two avoided Cragalanche's attacks, with Ash getting a reminding punch to the face from discovering Cragalanche's weak point. The invisible onlookers watched as Ash, performed one of his most powerful fire techniques and destroyed Cragalanche, with Ash reforming seconds later. Ash saw another orb go into his body, reminding him of his journey with Pit.

The scene was now at a town being shelled. Ryan flinched, remembering this well. They saw Ash, George, and a third Assassin running through the city, with Ash breaking apart to run to a pile of rubble. They saw Ash dig through the rubble and reveal a younger Ryan, who was beat up. They saw Ash pick him up before slowly walking away from something. "Please, save my sister". He said while Ash's eyes widened. The onlookers gasped as Ash raced towards the rubble and dug under it a little more, finding a small brunette girl, which he got out of the rubble. Ash grabbed the two before racing to the docks before giving them to the medics, with another orb going into his body and the scene changing.

They were now at snowy mountain with Ash in a training outfit sparring against a Panda like person. Ash took on a stance with both hands in a tiger like stance before he charged at the person, who blocked and began to trade blows with Ash, who kicked him back with a flaming foot and took on another stance, this one with both hands in front of him with a grin on his face. They saw Ash's eyes glow red, making the man growl before charging at him. Ash pulled a keg of brew out of nowhere, before breaking it by smashing it against the man, before breathing fire at him, which caused the brew to ignite, burning him. The man yelps before doing a barrel roll on the ground, putting the fire out. The onlookers were laughing as Ash sweatdropped. Ash put up his hands in an X formation as a yellow forcefield formed as the man slammed his fist against it, nearly breaking both the shield and the his fist. Ash put on hand up and struck at the man's under shoulder, a silence passed before the man fell over, nearly unconscious. An orb flew in front of Ash, reminding him of his journey in Pandaria.

Finally, the scene shifted to a fort, with Ash facing off against Yiela. Both transformed into their Super Saiyan forms and exchanged blows, each stronger than the last, the onlookers recoiled, even though they couldn't be hurt, as the two continued their fight. Yiela managed to get behind Ash and stab him in the back, making him cough up blood. Ash collapsed on the ground, back first, staring up at the moon. Ash's eyes shifted to a red sheen as his chest began to beat heavily. The three Assassin's stood back a bit, obviously remembering their leaders transformation. Ash's eyes turned fully red, as fangs formed in his mouth, and his muscles grew. He began to grow out of his robes as fur formed on him, and turned a red shade as he finally formed into his Great Ape form. Ash unleashed a torrent of flames, making the scene change

They finally arrived at the field again, which was much different. Now it showed various settlements from Ash's journey, and people that Ash met walking around, the tree now having grown to immense proportions. Ash was back to normal, with the orb flying into him. "Good job, but now one more thing". Xhas warns. Ash nods before walking towards the tree, where a cloaked figure was standing. Ash stood in front of him, glaring at him for all he's worth. "I may not know who you are, but I will find you, and end you". Ash vows as the figure vanished, forever gone from his mind.

The place glowed brightly as they all fell unconscious, their work done.

Ash opened his eyes as he returned to consciousness. With his friends returning as well. "How was the trip"? Ozpin asks. "Successful". Ash answers while clenching his fist. Ozpin nods. Ash turns around and saw his friends gawking at him. "What"? Ash asks. "You've had a LOT of adventures" Jaune says in awe. "Do you think you can tell us more"? Ruby asks. Ash grins before tussling her hair, getting a pout from her "Sure". Ash agrees as they sat down to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, with the final chapter of the amnesia arc finished. I'm sorry for putting too much in the first one, I hope this makes up for it. The cloaked figure at the end was someone of great importance, one which haunted Ash for years. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	13. Delia in Remnant part 1

**I know this is a bit sudden, but even I have to work on others at times. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was gripping his Pokegear in slight fear. His teammates behind him in worry. "Oh man were in trouble"! Ryan panics. "Don't panic, get some different outfits, tell the Assassin's that we're canceling training for today, and put your hidden blades away, you can keep your weapons. Also tell Blake and Ren as well". Ash began before freezing. "What"? George asks in worry. "She's already here". Ash said stiffly. "MOVE"! George snaps while the three run. Ash cricked his neck and sighed. "Why Mom, why now"? Ash asks. Ash walks to the entrance of Beacon to see his Mother talking with Ozpin and Glynda. "Has Ash been good"? Delia asks. "He's been an amazing student". Ozpin replies, having been told of Ash's predicament. Ash walked towards his mother, praying nothing goes wrong.<p>

_Flashback._

_Ash was talking to his mom on his Pokegear, telling her about his time in Beacon, keeping certain details things out._ _"Ash I have great news". Delia says after a bit. "What Mom"? Ash asks. "Headmaster Ozpin invited me to his Academy, I get to see how the school is and finally see your girlfriend". Delia replies while Ash froze. "Better get ready, see you soon". Delia says before turning the Pokegear off, with the rest of Team GRAY behind him in shock._

Flashback end.

Ash saw his Mothers face brighten before she hugged him. "Great to see you Mom". Ash greets. Ozpin was smirking at Ash, who glared at him. "Where is you girlfriend"? Delia asks while looking around. Ash had to hide to urge to flinch. "You kinda came here a bit sudden, so I haven't told anyone". Ash answers with a faulty grin. "Well then, lets give them a surprise". Delia says while pulling Ash by his hand, ignoring her sons protest. Ozpin was restraining a laugh while Glynda tapped a message to Team RWBY, and JNPR.

The three Assassin's were moving to dress differently, they could hear Team RWBY, and JNPR scrambling in their rooms. "How did she even get here"? Yaron asks while fixing his daggers. "Guess Ozpin gave her that ticket thing". Ryan guesses. They stepped out and saw Ruby squirming in place. "Nervous"? George asks. "A bit, I've never been in a situation like this"! Ruby says panicking. "Calm down, I'm sure Ash's Mom is reasonable, He's already told her about this world a good deal, so you and the others can use your weapons, but she doesn't know about the Assassin's, so tell the others and keep quiet". Ryan assures before they walk off to meet up with Ash.

Ash was talking with his Mom, who also met up with Professor Port. "So, Ash has been a great student". Delia asks. "Of course, his swordsmanship and hand to hand combat is incredible". Port replies. Delia smiles, after discovering her sons Martial Art prowess, she was worried, but was glad to know that he's fine. Ash sensed his teammates who came around the corner. "Mom, meet my teammates, George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron". Ash introduces while his friends wave. "It's nice to meet you". Delia greets with a smile. The three nod before walking off, going to warn the other Assassin's.

Ash and Delia turned the corner to see Ruby panicking. "Ruby"! Ash shouts. Ruby visibly straightened up as Ash and Delia approached her. Ash wraps an arm around Ruby and pulls her close with a grin. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Ruby Rose". Ash introduces with a smile. "Nice to meet you". Ruby says with a smile. Delia smiles before walking over to her. "I must admit, it is nice for my Ash to find someone, he has been a bit of a loner ever since he returned". Delia says while Ash blushes slightly. "Traveling for 5 years tends to leave you a bit self aware". Ash answers sheepishly. Ruby was about to talk when the door burst open, with Yang at the entrance. She turned and saw the three staring at her. "Sorry". Yang apologizes. "Mrs. Ketchum, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long". Ruby introduces. "Nice to meet you, and please call me Delia". Delia says with a smile. Weiss and Blake came out of the room, with the rest of Team JNPR coming out. "It seems this meeting has been...explosive". Blake says blankly. The hall was silent before Ruby chortled. Ash shook his head, hoping things will go well. "How about we show you our abilities"? Yang offers. Ash facepalmed, so much for hoping.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the beginning of a ? number of parts. This is when Delia came to Remnant to meet Ruby and the others. Now if you payed attention, Ash was in his Assassin outfit and used his hidden blades in front of her. Ash lied and claimed that it was something he invented himself as a cover. So that's why the other three went to change. Also Ash Ketchum: Aura Ninja is going well and is about to be updated for those concerned. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	14. Delia in Remnant part 2

**Alright here is chapter 14. I would also like to point out that this will be the last update of this month, due to me taking a Christmas break. So This is the last update you'll see this year. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was unconsciously shifting his feet as they walked, Ozpin approved of the training, and led Delia to the seats as Team RWBY and JNPR walked towards the arena. "So, who's going first, and who's fighting who"? Ash asks. "I was thinking, how about we fight you"? Yang asks with a grin. Ash blinks before turning to the others, each eager to try their skills against the Assassin. Ash sighs. "Fine, who's going first"? Ash asks. Yang quickly raises her hand. "Fine then, Yang it is". Ash says before the others go to the screen which will show the match.<p>

Ash and Yang walk out to the arena, with Ozpin and Delia watching from the seats. Ash slowly shook his limbs loose as Yang twirled her arm around. "So it is, Ash Ketchum vs Yang Xiao Long". Ozpin says as the two nod. Yang activates her gauntlets while Ash pulls his weapons out. Delia watched in heated anticipation as the two circled each other. "Don't worry, we have state of the art technology which turns gashes and broken bones, into small cuts and bruises". Ozpin assures. Delia nods before taking a deep breath and watching.

Yang charged first with a shotgun enhanced punch which Ash blocks before returning with a slash, which she dodged. Ash had to avoid her punches while trying to get an opening, which the brawler left frequently. Ash pushed a punch away before Yang hits him in the face with a non shotgun charged punch with her other fist, Ash used the punch as leverage to throw her over him onto her back, Ash turned around and quickly stepped on her gauntlets, keeping her pinned with his blades at her throat. "Ash wins the first round". Glynda announces. Yang grumbles as she walks up to the stands. "Good match though". Ash compliments. Yang grinned before giving him a thumbs up.

Ash Ketchum vs Nora Valkyrie.

Ash gulped as he dodged Nora's hammer, with her being able to move deceptively fast with that hammer, he had to think of an opening to use without getting blown up. "Stand still"! Nora shouts. Ash saw her swing at him, which is when he strikes. Ash ducks under the swing before running up and giving her a hard, frozen fist to the gut, freezing her around that area and knocking the wind out of her. Ash disarms her and aims her grenade hammer at her, ending the match. Nora pouted before walking off.

Ash Ketchum vs Jaune Arc

Ash decided to give Jaune a better chance, and simply used his cutlass, but Jaune surprised Ash with his new swordsmanship, and dealt a couple of cuts to Ash who blocked a good deal of them. "Impressive improvement Jaune". Ash compliments before hitting Jaune in the head with the hilt of his sword. "Gah"! Jaune shouts as he recoils. Ash uses the opening to trip him and hold his sword at his throat, ending the match once more.

Ash Ketchum vs Pyrrha Nikos

Ash and Pyrrha circled each other, repeating the encounter with Yang, except this time Ash surprised her by putting on his Armor, getting a shocked gasp from Delia and an explanation from Ozpin. Ash kept a close eye on Pyrrha, while lightning circled his weapons to prevent her from using her Semblance. Ash charges along with Pyrrha, with the two meeting in the middle. Ash began to push her back when she twirled around and struck his shoulder quickly, while Ash blocks her shield which came around after. Ash swipes his cutlass at her before going in for a stab with his dagger, while she dodges the sword, she couldn't stop the dagger which landed in her side, making her wince, his electrical interference really throwing off her game. Ash was suddenly disarmed of his sword when Pyrrha threw her shield at it, knocking it out of his hand. Ash twirls his dagger into his right hand while giving her the "come on" sign. Pyrrha growled before charging. Ash and Pyrrha exchanged blows before Ash disarmed her by her shield, and she quickly swiped his dagger away before tackling him down with her blade at his throat. "And it seems Pyrrha Nikos wins this round". Ozpin says with a smirk as Ash gets up. Ash told him about his Semblance, he would have used it if he wanted to.

Ash Ketchum vs Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna

The two decided to team up on Ash, since he knew both of their styles. Ash kept his eye on Blake, while Ren charged. Ash blocked Ren's attack as Blake circled around, but not out of Ash's sight. Ash spun on his heels and ducked, as Blake struck. Ash gripped her weapon before elbowing her face, knocking her back, forgetting about Ren. Ren stuck both pistols at his head, while Ash froze. "And it seems-" Ozpin began before Ash's eyes widened and his pupils shifted. An invisible shockwave let loose from Ash, hitting only Ren and Blake, while the wind blew against the others. As soon as the shockwave ended, Ren and Blake fell over, out cold. "Ash wins". Ozpin finishes.

Ash Ketchum vs Weiss Schnee

Ash kept his cutlass out, while circling with Weiss, who was keeping a close eye on him, wary of his Semblance. Ash remembers that Weiss' strength is in her speed, but her weakness is her stamina. Ash dodged her attacks trying to wear her out. Weiss picked up on that and used her speed technique, which sped her up. Ash was not expecting Weiss to attack him with a barrage of attacks and stabs, while Ash had trouble keeping up, Weiss struck his knee with a precise stab before her rapier held his chin up. "I win". Weiss said with a smirk. Ash smirks as Weiss felt pressure on her stomach. Weiss looked down and saw Ash's sword at her stomach, pressed against it, but not enough to make it bleed. "It seems its a tie". Ozpin says while they move away. "Impressive speed". Ash compliments while rubbing his chin. "I didn't see your blade, so your not bad yourself". Weiss returns before walking up, proud to have tied with the Assassin.

Ash Ketchum vs Ruby Rose.

Ash twirled his weapons which formed into his Sawtooth Scythe, while Ruby was checking Crescent Rose. The tension in the air thick. "This will be interesting". Ozpin says while the small audience was cheering for either side. Ash sighs before taking his one handed stance with his scythe. Ruby had the advantage of Crescent Rose's advanced weaponry, but Ash had strength and his three powers by his side to help, and his Semblance if things get too feisty. Ruby was slightly edgy, not only was Ash strong with his weapons, he knew them well. But Ruby had better handling with her scythe than Ash does, which is one attribute she had over Ash, but she was slightly hesitant due to their relationship, but Ash assured her to hold nothing back. Ruby took her stance while Ozpin gave the go.

Ash and Ruby charged in the middle, with Ash's electricity surging around his scythe. They collided as they twirled and slashed with their scythe's, with Ruby having much more versatility and being able to kick Ash back, while swinging around her scythe. Ash flipped back onto his feet, while thinking of a strategy. Ruby placed Crescent Rose in the ground before opening fire on Ash, who began to jump away from her shots. "Man, she's really into it". Yang says while watching Ash jump around. "Well, how many times have the two actually sparred"? Blake points out, slightly nauseous from Ash's Semblance. Yang realized the answer and nodded. Ash growls before charging forward as a rush of fire, which Ruby jumps away. "One thing about showing us your moves, we know your strategy". Ruby says while Ash grins. "I see, you do pay attention". Ash says while Ruby pouts. Ash smirks before he twirls his scythe around. "Now it's my turn". Ash says before charging at extreme speeds. Ruby yelps before using her Semblance to run away. Ash growls before trying to stop her with his Semblance. The shockwave erupted once more, with Ruby bracing herself. Ruby managed to hang on, but she panted hard from the strength that was drained from her. Ruby gives Ash a look and they nod. The three elements Ash controls swirled around his scythe while Ruby puts in her cross clips. The two brace themselves before they charged.

The two moved at blurred paces, swinging their scythes around like windmills during a tornado. The audience was moving their eyes left and right in order to keep up with the two, to no avail. They saw Ash and Ruby's scythe's both clash, before they both fell backwards, both of their scythes flying out of reach on the ground. Ash and Ruby panted as they were exhausted. "Let's call it a draw". Ash says while Ruby nods. "And it seems its a tie". Ozpin says while Ash leaned against the wall, his powers and Aura beginning to heal his wounds, along with Ruby who was leaning against him as well. Delia clapped along with the others at the amazing display of skill. They were interrupted by the growl of some sort, putting the others on guard. "What was that"? Jaune asks. "My stomach". Ash answers while rubbing his stomach. They sighed as Ruby and Delia giggled.

_To be continued.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, with chapter 14 in the bag, and part 2 done. How did you like the fights, I tried to make my going away chapter a good one. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the year. See you next year. <strong>

**Ash and Ruby: Bye!  
><strong>


	15. Delia in Remnant part 3

**I can't take it! I got too bored so I decided to continued writing, its hard to stop for me, these stories are also a form of venting out my boredom. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's. Also, there is an important Author's Note at the bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Team GRAY (Minus Ash), and the others were sitting at the empty lunchroom, due to lunch already passing from their battle, Delia decided to cook with Ash's help, who agreed. "I didn't know Ash knew how to cook". Yang couldn't help but mutter. Ruby nods. "Yeah, he made amazing cookies once"! Ruby says happily. They looked at her in curiosity. "And why, baby sister, did you not share this with us before"? Yang asks, slightly intimidating. "Because he told me not to, due to you trying to force him to make more". Ruby answers while Yang huffs. "True". Yang mutters. The two arrived with them carrying plates of food. "Huzzah"! Yang cheers. They sit the food down as the rest dig in. Ash rolls his eyes as half ate like starving people, and half were more reserved. "This is great"! Jaune says while shoveling food in. "Ash told me he learned it in...Pandaria am I correct"? Delia asks. "Yes, I met the Tillers, who also had master chefs there, since I was traveling a lot and needed a more casual way to survive, I learned from them and was quite good. I am best at the grill". Ash explains while they all nod.<p>

After they all ate, (with Yang and Nora requesting more) Delia decided to ask a question which made the room silent. "So, what have you been doing since you've been gone"? Delia asks. Ash shuffled his feet nervously, keeping a calm face despite his action. "I've been trying to help this world". Ash answers. "I know that, but what specifically"? Delia pressures while Ash grimaces. "I've been searching for someone". Ash answers. "Who"? Delia asks. Ash sighed before motioning her to sit, the other teams having gone off to do their own things. "You see, I obtained this special armor, and found a white cloak, I showed it to Ozpin, who revealed it to be Summer Rose's cloak, Ruby and Yang's lost mother". Ash began while Delia's eyes went wide. "So you've been searching for her"? Delia asks. "Yes, it's been difficult but I have a feeling I'm close". Ash says while looking away. "It's a sensitive subject to the two, so I've tried my best to avoid conversations about it". Ash says while Delia nods. "Well, I'm glad you are trying to help them find her". Delia says proudly. Ash smiles happily while looking down. "Well Ash, I'm happy your doing well, and I'm glad you finally got a girlfriend". She says while Ash blushes slightly. "I'll go to Ozpin and get another ticket, I don't want Mr Mime to worry about me". Delia says before she and Ash walk to Ozpin's office.

Ash and Delia arrived to see Ozpin sipping his coffee. "I see your ready to return"? Ozpin asks. Delia nods while taking the ticket. "It was great to have you here". Ozpin says while Delia smiles. "It was great to meet you all". Delia says while hugging her son. Delia held the ticket to the air. The light shone as Delia vanished. Ozpin noticed Ash visible relax. "I thought you would be sad for her to leave". Ozpin says. "I really didn't, but I couldn't risk her finding out about the Assassin's". Ash says while Ozpin nods. "Better get back to the others, who knows what they're up to". Ozpin says while Ash nods. Ash left as Ozpin frowns.

"I'm sorry Ash, but it was for the best". Ozpin said while sipping from his mug.

Back at Pallet Town, Delia arrived back home to Mr Mime, who was happy to see her again. "It's great to see you again, how was the house"? Delia asks while Mr Mime walked towards the house to show her. Delia looked to the sky, a small smile on her face. "I may know what you are now, but your still my son, Ash Ketchum, Master Assassin". Delia mutters while stepping inside.

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, with quite the twist at the end. I know it was a bit short, but I had to end it somewhere. I would like to ask anyone who can draw, could someone make a profile for my stories, like a visual image so people can at least know what Ash looks like. If someone did I would be ecstatic. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	16. Delia in Remnant extra

**Here is to answer a slight mishap to last chapter, can be counted as the 4th part. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU DID WHAT"!<strong> Ash's voice erupts through the halls. Ozpin was sitting casually as Ash was seconds away from stabbing him. "Yes, I told your mother about the Assassin's". Ozpin replies. "Why"!? Ash asks. "Because it would have been too hard on her if she saw you and your friend killing, I explained what the Assassin's were, and after deep thought, she accepted it". Ozpin explains while Ash calms down. "She did"? Ash asks. "Yes, even though you were a Master Assassin, your still her son". Ozpin answers while Ash looks down. "I see". Ash mutters before walking out.

After telling his teams about what Ozpin did, they all fell over, their hard work wasted. "Are you kidding me"! Ryan exclaims. "I'm sorry, but it's true". Ash answers. The three Assassin's were huddled in a corner, with an aura of gloom around them. "What's with you three"? Ash asks. "We did all of that for nothing, we really love our stuff". George mutters sadly. Ash facepalms. "Get over it, what's done is done". Ash mutters before walking out, a tad bit steamed at the Headmaster for telling, but he was right. It was best for her to be told than to see her own son kill. Ash sighed before sitting at the lunch table, the others confused. "What's up"? Ruby asks, concerned. "Ozpin told about the Assassin's". Ash answers while the teams jaws dropped. "Are you serious"? Jaune asks. "Yep, the others are huddled in a corner in shame". Ash says with a slight smirk. "Well, how did she take it"? Blake asks warily. "She took it decently well after thinking about it, she knew that I wasn't the same son she knew 5 years ago, I changed, and she accepted that I've become a man of war, someone who knows how to fight and end a persons life if needed, I'm glad Ozpin told her than to see me do it myself". Ash explains while they nod. Ash sighed as Ruby pats his back in comfort. "I'm glad she accepted it". Ruby tries to help. Ash smiles before tussling her hair, getting a giggle from her. "Thanks". Ash says before looking at the window which showed the sky. "I hope it stays that way". Ash says before going to check on his sulking teammates.

_The End (for real)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I put in a 4th one to clear up the last chapter, Ozpin told Delia about the Assassin's, she never knew herself. I hope this clears that up. Next one shot is going to be a date one, Ash and Ruby's first date (I hope I do well, this will be awkward for me). R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with Ruby.<br>**

**Ruby: Bye! *munches on a cookie*.**


	17. Mission Dork

**Alright here is chapter 17, I'm taking a bit of a brake from multiple part stories. So here is what this fanfic originally held, one shots. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash was sneaking through the halls, hoping to not get into any confrontations. Ash had his Aura senses on high alert, able to sense across the entire school, seeing where everyone and everything is. He was on a mission...and he wasn't going to fail. Ash sensed Port coming around and quickly hid behind a trashcan. Which Port ignored. Ash sighed before sneaking his way to Ozpin's office, with a critical objective. "The things I do". Ash mutters before going in, making sure no one was inside. Ash began to look around the office, any hints to his objective through his Aura Vision. Ash grinned before walking around Ozpin's office and finding a lever. Ash pulls at and yelps as a hole opened beneath him, before falling in.<p>

Ash landed on his feet expertly before checking his new surroundings, he was in a tunnel of some sort. Ash began to walk through before reaching the end, and gawking. Ash was in the middle of a coffee storage, with multiple flavors of coffee of immense proportions stacked on shelves. Ash took pictures on his Pokegear before wondering how to get out. "Interesting huh"? A voice asks. Ash turns around and spots Ozpin, his coffee in his hand casually. Ash flinches. "So, you've found my coffee storage, why and what will you do now"? Ozpin asks. "A request from Yang, and this". Ash answers before throwing a flash grenade at Ozpin. Ozpin closed his eyes in time, only to get stunned by a piece of metal hitting him, which was one of his coffee cups upon closer inspection. Ozpin looked up and saw Ash gone, a faint shimmer of fire where he once stood.

Ash panted as he arrived in team RWBY's room, with Yang grinning at the young Saiyan. "Got proof"? Yang asks while Ash send pictures to her scroll. "Good, here's your reward". Yang says while handing Ash a box, which he takes before walking out. The other three were staring blankly at the blond brawler who snickered at the coffee supplies. "What was that about, more importantly what did you give Ash"? Weiss asks carefully. "I need blackmail for tomorrow's test, and I gave Ash his clothes I swiped to 'persuade' him to help". Yang says with a grin. The three other sweatdrop before going back to their own business, before hearing a cry of surprise from Ash as Yang grins. Ash opened the door before tossing the now lighter box at Yang, and going back to his room. Yang pulls out one of her spare shorts, while laughing. "Not funny sis". Ruby says while shaking her head.

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>And there was the dorky mission, and a little randomness on the side. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	18. Ninja's of Love

**Alright here is chapter 18, It seems this is the only story that catches my interest...maybe because its the only one that lets me release my RWBY hype besides RWBY: The Assassin. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Yaron was sitting in the library, reading a book. Across from him was Blake, who was reading a book titled "Ninja's of Love". Yaron was curious to the book, but Blake would move it away from sight. Yaron didn't usually pry in other peoples business, but the others reported the same thing, so he was intent to discover what was in it. Blake sat her book down before nodding to him and walking away, her book laid on the table face down and open. Yaron blinked before looking around at his surroundings and quickly swiping said book. Yaron put it in front of his other book, which would mask what he is really reading. Yaron's eyes scanned the current page Blake was on, and as he read, his face began to slowly turn red as he read on. By the time Yaron was finished, his face was as red as Ruby's cloak, and his other book having dropped from his hands long ago.<p>

Blake returned and saw Yaron staring at her book. "Yaron"! Blake hissed quietly, due to the library rules. Yaron yelped in alarm before turning to the angry Faunus, who was giving him one of her worst glares. Yaron closed the book in an instant before sliding it over to her side of the table and bolting from his chair, Blake on his heels. Yaron managed to jump to the rafters and run across them skillfully, but Blake, being the 'spy' of her team, was equally skilled. Yaron growled before dropping a smoke bomb and running for a empty classroom. Yaron quickly shut the door before ducking under the teachers desk, for safety. Blake opened the door angrily, expecting to find Yaron cowering, but found a empty classroom which had no change in movement whatsoever. She huffed, but tuned her hearing, luckily Yaron managed to still his breathing away from the Faunus' ears. Blake growls before leaving, hoping to find him elsewhere. Yaron sighs before going to the air ducts, walking the halls was suicide given Blake's mood. Yaron wrenched the grate open with his dagger before crawling through, keeping his senses sharp and keeping quiet.

Yaron kicked the duct to his room, with Ryan pointing his pistols at the duct. "Relax Ryan, its only me". Yaron assures while Ryan puts his pistols down. "What's with you? Never seen you enter any where but the door". Ryan asks while Yaron shakes his head, his blush returning. "Word of advice, **never** read 'Ninja's of Love'". Yaron warns before going to the showers, hoping a cold shower will cool him down. Ryan blinked before shrugging and going back to tinkering, only to yelp as Blake kicked the door down. "Where is he"? Blake asks. "Who"? Ryan asks, slightly afraid. "Yaron". Blake growls. Ryan blinked before mentally smirking. "In there". Ryan hints while pointing to the door, with no shower running yet. Blake nods before opening the door, only to see Yaron in a towel.

"..."

**SMACK!**

Yaron was floored by a blushing Blake, who smacked him with the book which caused the trouble, before skulking out, giving the sharpshooter a glare on the way out. Ryan snickered before hearing the shower start, presumably Yaron wanted to cool down. Ryan laughed as Yaron chewed him out from the shower.

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 18, with a derpy finish. I really don't know what to do on this one, but then it hit me: What wold happen if the usually calm and collected Yaron, read 'Ninja's of Love'. And this sprung up. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	19. Sick

**Here is chapter 19, I may take a break from this and work on the others, while I got the time. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>"He's Sick"! The three Assassin's shout. The three were staring at Glynda in awe as she verified Ash's ailments, who was curled up in his bed. "Yes, he has the flu". Glynda answers. The three sigh. "He should remain in bed and be constantly hydrated, he is excused from class for the day until recovery". Glynda explains before walking out. George sighs in annoyance, Ash rarely got sick, but when he did it lasted. Yaron watched as his leader shivered, even though he was covered in blankets."I'll alert the other teams". Yaron says before walking out.<p>

After being informed of Ash's condition, the teams were wondering what makes it more different than a normal flu. "Ash barely gets sick due to the many powers he has, giving him a near immunity to sickness, but when he does get sick. It makes his powers go out of control...he once sneezed out fire". George explains. Yang snorted, mentally picturing Ash sneezing fire. "So it makes him lose control of his abilities"? Blake verifies. "To an extent, his body temperature may shift rapidly, or he'll electrocute a light bulb by accident, but that's the extension of it". Ryan answers. They nod in understanding. "It's best to avoid close contact with him for a bit, don't want you guys getting hurt". Yaron informs while they nod, before going off to inform JNPR.

Ash was growling mentally, he hated being sick. Ash sneezed, freezing his sheets with ice. Ash growls slightly once more. Ash's arm began to be enveloped in fire, which he reeled in before the bed caught fire. "I hate being sick". Ash hisses. Ozpin walked in as Ash said that. "Being sick is no good thing, especially when you have three different elements in your body which act up". Ozpin says, before putting up an aura shield as Ash sneezed fire at him. "Yea, its a pain". Ash mutters. "Well, I hope I don't have to deal with a sudden fire". Ozpin jokes before bolting out the door as Ash threw a bolt of lightning at him.

Ruby was walk out of her dorm room with her team, when Ozpin bolted out team GRAY's door, with a bolt of lightning hitting the wall. "Poor Ash". Ruby mutters. Yang puts a sympathetic hand on her sister's shoulder as they walk past the door, only to yelp as a torrent of ice froze the door, with Ash yelling in annoyance. "Never seen a flu this bad before". Blake musses. "Well, we never seen a person with electricity, fire, and ice, with the flu before now have we"? Weiss counters. Blake shrugs. "True". She mutters. Ruby was about to speak when she saw the three Assassin's with fire fighting equipment, and a flamethrower. They sighed upon seeing the frozen door, and Ryan burned the ice off before walking in. "Trust us, we've dealt with this before". Yaron assures before going in.

_3 hours later._

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at the door, seeing a burnt up door. "Oh boy". Jaune mutters before they went in. They were surprised and shocked to see the other three Assassin's out cold, and Ash sleeping peacefully, along with the room being covered in burn marks, ice patches, and fire fighting foam. "Now I see what they mean". Pyrrha says in shock. Ash slowly got up before stretching. "I feel great"! Ash exclaims. "Umm, do you know what you did"? Ren asks. Ash looks around before sighing. "Time to get to work". Ash mutters. Ash was about to move when he heard three sneezes. "Aww come on"! He exclaims.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This is what happens when Ash gets sick, and I'm doing a special one shot for Mewtwo23, a beach one shot! Be ready for the next one. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	20. The Beach Part 1

**Alright here is chapter 20, a special shout out to Mewtwo23 for thinking this up. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>"Wait what"? Ash asks. Team's RWBY, JNPR, and GRAY. Were sitting in their little 'conference room', with Ruby just telling what her plan was. "Yep, were going to the beach"! Ruby announces while the four Assassin's blinked. Yang rose an eyebrow at the four. "Don't tell me you've never been to the beach"? Yang asks. "They haven't but I have". Ash says while they nod. "Anyway, pack your things, were heading out"! Ruby says while most of them cheer. "Might want to get some swimming trunks from Aria, your gonna need it". Ash whispers to his teammates who nodded and walked out.<p>

Ash was packing before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in". Ash permits. Jaune walked in, his face red as a tomato. "What's with you"? Ash asks. "Pyrrha and Nora are trying out swimsuits and wanted us as judges...poor Ren told me to go". Jaune said while Ash flinches. They'll go on for hours buddy, might want to pack both yours and Ren's stuff while you wait". Ash informs while Jaune nods and walks out. Not long after did his teammates arrive, with weird looks on their faces. "What's with you"? Ash asks, feeling deja vu. "Aria's coming to the beach with us". George says while Ash blinks. "Aria's coming with us"? Ash asks. "Yep, she heard and decided to come with us, we'll meet up with her later". Ryan informs. Ash sighed before nodding.

_1 hour later._

Ash let out a whistle of awe once they arrived at the beach. It was clear of anyone surprisingly, maybe because they got there early. "There's the changing rooms". George says while they all turn to a small beach house, with the two signs for the changing rooms. Ash put his hand to his eyes as the girls rushed past, sand getting in the guys eyes. "They're in a rush". Ryan musses. "Might want to get dressed, its going to be a long day". Ash warns before heading to the house. They blinks before gulping.

Ash stepped out in a simple pair of black and white trunks, with his shirt still on to hide his scar, along with his hat. Ryan came out with a pair of blue trunks, blushing. "I'm not used to walking around in something akin to boxers". Ryan admits. Ash pats him on the back. "It'll pass, just close your eyes when the girls show". Ash warns while Ryan nods. Yaron came out with green and white trunks, equally embarrassed but not blushing. "Embarrassing". Yaron mutters while Ryan pats his back in sympathy. George walks out with- "Oh Arceus! Shield your eyes"! Ash announces while covering his eyes along with the others. George was in a red speedo. "Oh quit being sissies, I'm just kidding". George says before going in, and coming out with red and green trunks. "Good grief man". Yaron exclaims. Jaune and Ren both came out with raised eyebrows, in white and yellow trunks, and green and pink trunks respectfully. "What happened"? Ren asks. "I don't want to talk about it". Ash mutters while glaring at George. "Did you really have to do that"? Ryan asks. "At least I have the muscles to show off". George counters. The boys were all decently built, but George outranked them all due to his strength, with Ryan being the least built due to his lack of muscles. Ryan huffs before walking off to the waves with Yaron. "What about the girls"? Ren asks. "HEY"! Nora shouts. They all turn and the others eyes widened, with Ash keeping a decently calm expression.

Ruby was in a black two piece bikini with red frills on the edges, which was slightly unusual of her given her shy nature. Weiss was in a white one piece with a skirt around it. Yang was in a simple yellow two piece bikini, standing proudly. Blake had a black two piece with a sarong across the lower half. Aria had a orange two piece which was connected by a strip through the middle. Pyrrha had a ornate red and yellow one piece, and Nora had a white and pink one piece as well.

Ash sighed as he heard two thumps, presumably Jaune and George. "So Ash, what do you think of Ruby, picked it out just for you". Yang teases while Ruby blushes. "You know the phrase, 'dress to impress'". Yang quotes as Ruby blushed deeper. Ash simply smiled before ruffling her hair, calming her. "You look great". He said while Ruby sighed, glad to have calmed down. "By the way Pyrrha, you might want to check on your partner". Ash said offhand while motioning to the unconscious member of JNPR. Pyrrha yelps before going to check on Jaune as Ren sighed. "Might want to hurry before people show up, we barely have the day to ourselves". Ren warns. Ash grins. "I know a way to start it off". Ash says while they turn to him. Ash rushes forward and picks up Ruby over his shoulder and rushes to the ocean, intending to dunk her. "Let me go"! Ruby snaps in an embarrassed tone before being dunked in the water. Ash laughs like a maniac as Ruby surfaced, before she glared at her boyfriend. Ash gave her a cheeky grin and a peace sign with his fingers. Ryan and Yaron sighed at the action. "Hey Ash". Yang began while they walked over, and the other two Assassin's blushing. "What"? Ash asks. "Why do you still have a shirt on"? Yang asks.

"..."

"Take it off". Yang began.

"Pardon"? Ash asks

"Take. It. Off". Yang hisses while Ash stood still. Ash bolted as the blonde chased after him, intent on getting his shirt off. Ruby walked out of the water as she saw her sister chase Ash. "Does she really know why he has that on"? Ruby asks. They shrug before turning to the two Assassin's who were huddled near the sand. "What's with them"? Blake asks while sitting on a lounge chair and reading a book. "First time seeing a swimsuit". Aria answers with a fox like grin. George quickly joined the two. Aria grinned before walking over to the three. "Come on, we're all friend here". She says while leaning over them. Ryan curls up tighter as Yaron simply ignores her, George however fell over unconscious again. Weiss sighed. "This will take a while". She mutters.

_1 hour later._

After 10 minutes of chasing the Saiyan, Yang finally gave up and went to the sea to play with her sister, while the others went on their own business. The three others finally calming down and enjoying the place. Ryan stared at the volleyball court. "What's that"? Ryan asks. "That's a volleyball court, we play volleyball". Weiss answers. Ryan blinked before being told the rules and such. Ryan grinned before going to set it up. "Hey guys, who's up for some volleyball"? Ryan asks. They all turn to him before grinning and walking over.

"Okay, this will be divided into six two people teams, with the winner going up one until they reach the top". Aria announces while they nod. "Ash, could I borrow your hat"? Aria asks. Ash nods before taking his hat off. Aria put 6 pieces into the hat, while putting 6 more into a bag she acquired. "We'll do it by draw, males draw from Ash's hat, and females draw from the bag, so you won't have the advantage of your partner". She explains while most groaned. Ash went first, pulling out a 5.

After the teams finally got put out, with some complaining, they got their teams.

Ash/Yang

George/Weiss

Ryan/Nora

Yaron/Ruby

Jaune/Blake

Ren/Pyrrha

"And I'll be the referee, best of 10 wins". Aria announces while sitting on the chair. They all nod before wondering who the first one is.

Ash/Yang vs Jaune/Blake

Ash and Yang stood on one side while Jaune and Blake stood on the other. Jaune was nervous with taking on two of the most powerful people he knew, but Blake assured him to be quick, not strong. Yang however, was planning on a way to get Ash's shirt off, from ripping it off when he least expected it, to making it look like an accident. She was curious the second Ash got defensive about it, and since Ruby was the only one in their team who knew, she was going to find out herself.

Ash kept his eyes on Blake, she was the most threat he saw, but still kept alert of Jaune as well, he was full of surprises. "Begin"! Aria announces before tossing the ball in the air. Ash leapt upwards and hit the ball, beating Blake by a second. Jaune sent it back, only to yelp as Yang spiked. Blake immediately knocked it back, hurting her hand in the process. "Restraint, Yang". Ash warns. Yang nods. It went back and forth for a while before the first point was given. Yang set Ash up for a devastating spike, that neither could hit back due to its speed. Blake hissed before managing to knock it over to Jaune in the middle of a spike, catching the two off guard so Jaune could score. It went back and forth until they were tied. Ash had the ball and smirked before whispering his plan to Yang, who nodded, secretly preparing for the swipe. Ash knocked the ball forward, and smirked as they returned it. Ash ran forward and bent down, with Yang stepping up his back and kicking the ball downward, taking the point. Yang however, hooked Ash's shirt with her foot as she went upward, pulling the shirt off. Ash yelped in surprise before teleporting behind a umbrella. "Yang and Ash win"! Aria announces before going to check on Ash. Ruby have her sister a glare, upset at what she did. "Yang". Ash began, which surprised her and everyone there. Ash stood in front of her with a glare. "If you want to know what's on my back, well here you go". Ash said before turning around. Yang bit down a cry of shock as she saw the monster of a scar on Ash's back. Ash let it sink in before swiping his shirt back. "See why"? Ash asks while Yang nods in shame. "Sorry". She apologizes while Ash nods.

"Next: George/Weiss vs Ryan/Nora"!

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had to fit it into more than one chapter, so its an arc now. What do you think of the tournament, the guys reaction. George in a speedo? (Let that sink in). R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	21. The Beach Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 21, with part 2 of the beach arc. I really have nothing else to say. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>GeorgeWeiss vs Ryan/Nora.

George and Nora glared at each other, their pride as the 'strength' of their groups on the line. Weiss and Ryan were also on alert, their agility evening out the field quite well.

"Begin"! Aria shouts while tossing the ball in the air. Ryan jumps and smacks the ball, which Weiss returns easily. Nora leaps upward and slams the ball down, forcing George to step in front and return. "Sheesh, tough lass aren't ya"? George asks with a grin. Nora just grins. George leaps upwards and spikes the ball, knocking it into the ground, making a small crater and giving them a point. Weiss smacks George's arm. "Could you please restrain yourself, we don't want this to look like a battleground". Weiss ridicules. George nods before getting back in position. Ryan threw the ball in the air, before passing it to Nora suddenly, letting the Bubbly Bomber slam it downward, scoring a point. George grits his teeth as Ryan and Nora high five. The exchange went back and forth, with Ryan and George letting their Semblance's slip from time to time. As shown when Ryan knocked the ball back when it moved so fast that even Ash couldn't react in time. And when George smacked the ball so hard that Nora couldn't return it, resulting in a bigger crater than before. It finally finished when George's Semblance enhanced slam was countered by Ryan's enhanced senses, allowing Nora to block it and give them the point with a sudden spike.

"Ryan and Nora win"! Aria announces while they all clap. Weiss huffs while George sighs and congratulates his 'brother'.

"Next, Ren/Pyrrha vs Yaron/Ruby"! Aria announces.

Ren was keeping a glancing eye at Yaron who returned it, both of them being the most agile of their teams. Ruby kept an eye on Pyrrha, even though Ruby could move like a bullet, Pyrrha's speed was no slouch either. Ash was watching his Assassin brothers sizing each other up, even though he wasn't going to play soon, he wanted to think of a strategy for whoever wins.

"Begin"! Aria announces. Ren leapt and spiked the ball suddenly, forcing Yaron to dig into the ground and knock it back. Pyrrha expertly spun and kicked it from the air, knocking towards Ruby who panicked slightly. Ruby decided to use her speed for momentum, which meant she spun around quickly and knocked it back, making her fall over from recoil, giving the other two time to score the first point. Yaron quickly lifts Ruby up as the next round began. Ruby, wanting to make up for her blunder, sped towards the ball and spiked it with everything she had, surprising the two enough to score a point. Ruby cheered at that. It went like that for a while, the N and P of JNPR using their teamwork to decimate their opponents, while Yaron used his agility, and Ruby her speed, to keep the score even. Pyrrha and Ren finally finished it when Ren launched her in the air, and letting her use the momentum to kick the ball downward, landing them the victory.

"Ren and Pyrrha win"! Aria announces while they cheer. Yaron sighs and cricks his neck while Ruby pouts, only to get remedied by Ash tussling her hair.

Aria checked the board and frowned, they needed a team to go up against Ash and Yang so it would be even 4. Aria smirks before taking a random name and stamping it on the board. "Since we were a team short, I put a team that lost back on the board, which is...George and Weiss"! Aria announces while George cheers. "We'll take a quick break so they can get themselves a break". Aria says while all nod. Ash and George both gave each other a competitive glare, while Yang and Weiss simply glared.

_10 minutes later._

Ash/Yang vs George/Weiss

Ash cracked his knuckles as they got into position. Ash saw Yang's hair glowing yellow, obviously about to make use of her Semblance, along with Weiss who had her hand ready to summon a glyph. Ash sighed before glancing at George who was also glowing with Semblance energy. "Oh for goodness sake". Ash mutters before grinning. "Might as well make it a show to remember". Ash says before his tail unwraps from his waist, with it waving around behind him.

"Begin"! Aria announces. Ash and George leapt for the ball, only to be stopped by Weiss who appeared with a glyph. "Not this time". She taunts before hitting the ball. Yang's hair glowed with fire as she returned it. Ash twirled in mid air and smacked the ball downward with his tail, making a point. George growls slightly before Weiss passed the ball to him, using a glyph to launch him up. "Grand Slam"! George shouts before slamming the ball with all his might. Ash growled before focusing his Aura into his hands. Ash smacked the ball upwards, which blasted it into the air, and knocked Ash back. Ash fell out of bounds, giving George and Weiss a point. Ash rubbed his hands which are being healed by his Aura. "You alright"? George asks, concerned. Ash nods before shaking his hands and getting in position. The ball was slammed, passed, spiked, and many more as both teams continued their game. The winner was finally decided when George used his Semblance to launch the ball high in the air, and let Weiss slam it down with the use of her glyphs, taking the winning point.

"George and Weiss win"! Aria announces while they all cheer for the amazing game. Ash sighed and tipped his hat, hiding his eyes, while Yang crossed her arms angrily.

"It's time for the next round". Aria began while the teams got set.

Ryan/Nora vs Ren/Pyrrha

Ryan shuffled in place while Nora waved at Ren, who returned it calmly. Pyrrha had her guard up, the rumors of the Assassin's in Vale were no rumors, after all, she's going against one and has one on her side. Pyrrha turned to Ren. "Got a strategy against those two"? Pyrrha asks. Ren bit his lip. "Ryan is nimble, and can make use of his Semblance to heighten his senses, allowing fast balls to be negated. Nora can take the tough shots, which leaves them with no weaknesses except to outsmart them". Ren evaluated. Pyrrha gritted her teeth at the unknowingly invincible duo. "Begin"! Aria shouts.

Ren ran forward and spiked the ball first, allowing it to fly downward to the ground, only to be stopped by Ryan who returned. Pyrrha expertly faked a spike, passing it to Ren who also passed back, throwing the two off. Pyrrha spiked the ball for real, taking a point. Ryan gritted his teeth before using his Semblance to hit the ball at a pace the two couldn't follow, giving them a point. Nora cheered before slamming the ball hard with no tactic at all, unfortunately due to the two knowing her strength, they move back and let the ball hit the ground, kicking up dirt and making a crater bigger than George's, making said Assassin huddle in shame. Ryan fist bumps with Nora before continuing the game.

It was tied 9-9, one had to make the final decision. Pyrrha and Ren along with Ryan and Nora were all exhausted, their teammates cheering them on. Pyrrha nods to Ren who returns it. Pyrrha knocks the ball into the air, before cupping her hands together and throwing Ren upward, who hits the ball with a palm attack, launching it fast. Ryan also nodded to Nora who returned it. Ryan got behind Nora and put his hands on her shoulders before activating his Semblance, his contact with Nora affecting her. Nora gathered her energy before attempting to send the ball back, which pushed them back. Nora launched it, with the two of them falling back. The ball went flying into Ren's open palm. "We win". Ren says before pointing at the two's feet. They look down and notice they were out of bounds.

"Ren and Pyrrha win again"! Aria announces, with the small crowd they gathered cheering wildly. Ryan sighed and kicked the sand a bit while Nora threw a small rant.

"Time for the final round". Aria began.

_to be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger peoples, who do you think is going to win? George and Weiss, or Ren and Pyrrha? I made it a literal game, not a game which you knew who was going to win, it was completely random. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	22. The Beach Part 3

**Alright here is chapter 22, with the final of the beach arc. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>GeorgeWeiss vs Ren/Pyrrha.

George cracked his knuckles while Weiss stretched a bit. Ren was working his muscles while Pyrrha rolled her shoulders. Ash was sitting on a lounge chair, with Ruby beside him, leaning on his shoulder as they watched on and cheered for their teammates. "Begin"! Aria shouted.

George decided to start it off and headbutt the ball, surprising everyone. Ren was in the way and was knocked in the head by the ball, knocking him and the ball on the ground, giving them the first point. Weiss was stunned by her partners sudden strike. "No holding back". George says while Ren flinched, hearing that voice whenever George doesn't hold back in training. Pyrrha also was stunned, never seeing this side of George. "George! Watch yourself"! Ash snaps. George flinches and nods. Pyrrha hit the ball to Ren, who spiked. Weiss used her glyph to speed herself and knock it back. Ren rebutted with a palm strike, forcing a shockwave. George got in the way in used his Semblance, effectively knocking it back, but suddenly felt his arms go numb. "What the-"? George mutters. Ren smirks before hitting the ball again, scoring a point. "I used a little Aura to temporarily numb your hands, it'll come to you in a few seconds". Ren explains while George nods.

It went on like that, George and Weiss' strength and speed allowed them to outsmart their opponents at time, gaining points. Ren and Pyrrha's all around style, combined with Ren's martial arts and Pyrrha's agility, they kept their ground and scored goals as well with Ren's numbing technique to help. Finally it was tied with George and Ren exhausted, their abilities used to their max. Weiss and Pyrrha had helped, but couldn't participate in the match that much due to the two's constant strikes, now was their time. "Sit back, I got this". Weiss says while stepping in front of George, who nodded and went to the back, playing defense. The same with Ren and Pyrrha occurred. Everyone was cheering wildly, with Ruby, Yang, and Blake waving flags with their team names on them, same with Ash, Yaron, and Ryan. George perked up, as well as Ren, having ideas. George whispered his to Weiss, while Ren's to Pyrrha. They all nod and got prepared. Aria tossed the ball, only for Weiss to kick it upward with a glyph enhanced kick, George followed with a Semblance/glyph enhanced jump. Ren and Pyrrha both stood in a line, with Ren having a palm out in preparation. George gathered all of his power into his fists, with his pupils glowing red in power, George shouted before slamming with everything he had, shooting it down with the strength of a meteor. Ren sweated slightly, before bracing himself.

The meteor ball collided with Ren's palm, with Aura clashing to defend against it, with Pyrrha using her Semblance to provide reverse push to keep themselves in the field. Ren finally managed to negate it, but didn't think ahead, causing the ball to fly slightly upward due to the small amount of power left, and land in the field...on their side.

"George and Weiss win, they are the volleyball champions"! Aria shouts while they all cheer. Ren sighs before falling over, while Pyrrha collapses on her knees in exhaustion.

George and Weiss exchanged a high five as their teammates celebrated. Along with shaking hands with their opponents.

_30 minutes later._

After completing the tournament, which lasted about 2 hours, George, Ryan, Yaron, and Aria went on to building a sand castle, which turned out epic and made a few jaws dropped. George and Yang finally participated in a arm wrestling, with George narrowly winning, but was seen nursing his arm afterwards. Ash and Ruby were seen sitting on the roof of the beach house, staring off at the sun which was setting. Weiss and Blake were simply reading a couple of books. Finally they decided to head back, with most of them exhausted. After getting dressed and walking out, Ash had to carry Ruby due to the fact she swam to much, leaving her exhausted. "Best Beach Day ever"! George says while they all nod.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done. Anyway I finally finished it up, I apologize to mysterious x, I was halfway done when I got your review so I wasn't able to fulfill your review, sorry. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	23. Rage

***Sigh* I really only have inspiration for this one story, I just can't find the need to work on the others, I hope I can fix it. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was slumped over at the Beacon Cliff, thinking over a crucial weakness. Ash had fought all of the Sha, managing to keep his emotions on a tight lock, but one always had trouble ever since he absorbed Ordos' power. Rage, Anger, the one emotion that triggers that form. Ash bit his lip, remembering how he scared Ruby with his blood thirst in the form. Ash felt a presence behind him: Ozpin. Ash turns around and saw the silver haired headmaster sit beside him. "Why the long face"? Ozpin asks. Ash sighs. "Remember when I fought that woman and transformed"? Ash asks while Ozpin nods. "I wonder if I can put a lock on that, control that form, but ever since I absorbed it...my anger seems to leak out more than usual". Ash explains while Ozpin nods. "Anger is a hard thing to control, but I have been told...In a time of need, channel that anger into something righteous, morph it into something that will save lives". Ozpin advises while Ash nods.<p>

"Why not try it on me"? Ozpin asks while Ash's eyes went wide. "What"!? Ash exclaims. "Morph into that form and come at me, and try to keep it in check". Ozpin says before walking a couple of yards away. Ash sighs at the insane headmasters idea before shifting into his Ordos Form in an instant. Ash growls, already feeling himself slipping. Ozpin walks in front of Ash and gives him a loud smack to the face, surprising the boy. "Feel angry? Or surprised"? Ozpin asks while Ash blinks, attempting to process what happened. It finally snapped what happened, and made Ash shake his head, feeling more control over himself. "See, a good smack to the face is all you need at times". Ozpin says before jumping backwards as Ash's axe nearly cuts him. "Let's dance then". Ash says before sticking his hand out, black fire forming in his palm. Ozpin blinks before jumping back, the immensely hot fire burning everything in its path, leaving a scar of fire. Ozpin couldn't help but shiver, Ash had access to black fire, one of the hottest fire in the universe. Ash teleported behind the Headmaster before striking down, nearly cutting him through the middle.

Ash suddenly stopped and was suddenly knocked out of his form. Ozpin blinked at Ash who was shaking his head. "What happened"? Ozpin asks. "He's surprised, surprised that I've begun to fight back". Ash mutters before grinning. Ozpin blinks before sighing, hardly understanding Ash's words. Ash looks out at Emerald Forest, a new shine in his eyes. "The battle has begun, now who will emerge victor"? Ash mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there we go with chapter 23, I tried to show Ash's struggle with his Ordos Form, and how he began to fight against it. Be prepared for my 5 chapter arc, guess what it is? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	24. GRAY vs SABR

**Alright here is chapter 24, this is a special chapter for ShadowofAxios who has agreed to feature his/her OC's from RWBY: Rifts of Fate, in my story, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's. Team SABR belong to ShadowofAxios  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Team GRAY was walking to a tower, a mission objective in mind. Ozpin had sent them to said tower, reports of a legend that mysterious warriors would appear in the tower, taking down people that wandered in. Ozpin sent them to investigate. Ash kept his hand on his blade as he walked in, with the other three on guard. They arrived at a decently large room, with nothing inside except holes, signalling a battle occurred. They kept their senses on guard, until Ryan suddenly shot to his left, surprising the others. They turn to see something turn invisible and bolt, prompting them to follow through Aura Vision.<p>

Team SABR composed of Silver Aurelius, Ash Winters, Bai Ryder, and Rowan Chase. Were wandering the same tower, also having been given a mission by Ozpin, with the same objective in mind.

Silver had golden eyes, with black hair which had a silver streak in it, he wore a white shirt with armor sewn onto it, along with black combat pants and combat boots with golden accents on the side. He also wore a black jacket with armor sewn onto it as well with two stripes going down each side, one stripe was gold, the other silver. He had two revolvers named 'Silver Shadow', and 'Star of Regulus. He also had two one handed katana's on his waist, called 'Dark Light' and 'White Darkness'. His final touch was a black cloak with silver trims covering his head.

Ash had fully gray hair, despite being 17, with ice blue eyes. Ash's clothing was strangely based off a familiar Colonial Assassin, with grey and white colors, with black combat pants and boots and a grey shirt, along with armor on his right shoulder. He had two wrist blades named 'Charon's Dissolution', which would make any Assassin want to sue. And he had a laser sword strapped to his belt, titled 'Enemy's Bane'.

Bai had snow white hair with brown eyes. Bai had a white hoodie with dark jeans and black boots. He has a half plate under his hoodie, with silver gauntlets and shin armor, along with white steel shoulder armor. He had a quiver on his back which was filled with trick arrows. He was carrying a bow which split into two blades, called 'Apollo' and 'Artemis'.

Rowan had short black hair with red streaks and piercing green eyes. Rowan had a red button up hoodie, hiding a black shirt underneath, along with dark jeans and boots. He had black shooter gloves on his arm to protect his arms, along with a dark metal plate on his back to protect back injuries, along with shin protectors styled to look black one way, and red the other. On his back was what could be described as the most epic sniper rifle ever, titled, 'Mantle's Edge' with a blade underneath the rifle to clarify the 'Edge' part of the name.

Rowan was given the job to scout out any of these 'warriors' and report back, however. Upon finding them, one of them shot at him with a pistol, making him recoil accidentally disabling his invisibility Semblance. He vanished once more and bolted away, but was shocked to see them follow him as if they could see him.

The two teams finally met as Rowan ran inside, with Team GRAY following. "Who are you"? Silver demands with his hands on his revolvers. Ash put a hand on his dagger, ready to morph it into its pistol form. "Team GRAY from Beacon Academy, who are you"? Ash answer and asks. "Team SABR, also from Beacon Academy". Silver replies. The two teams stood off in slight confusion alongside hostility, both teams from Beacon, how did that make sense? "Hey Ash, look at the second one". George whispers. Ash does so and immediately noticed the similarities between Connor's outfit and this ones, along with the cleverly hidden wrist blades. "Wannabe Assassin". George snarls. (Shadow, I do not mean for this to be taken literally).

"So...what happens now"? Ryan asks with pistols at ready, eying Rowan who was reaching for his sniper rifle. "Why would Ozpin send two teams to the same place...unless". Ash began. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Team GRAY"? Ash asks. Team SABR looks at each other before shaking their heads, solidifying Ash's theory. "That clinches it, we never heard of Team SABR either, so there's only one explanation". Ash began while they leaned in. "This place is a dimensional meeting place". Ash answers while they gasp."How is that possible"? Bai asks. "Well, given on how I can world hop, it isn't too far fetched". Ash answers. "True, we're not exactly from this world either". Silver replies. "So, now what"? Yaron asks. Ash suddenly grinned. "I am curious to see what a dimensional team can do". Ash began while they grin. Team GRAY got their weapons out and took their stances, while Team SABR took similar expressions. "Who's going for who"? Ash asks. "I got the sniper". Ryan replies. "The bowman's mine". Yaron chirps. "The Assassin is mine". George says. "Then I guess it's you and me Silver". Ash says with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Ketchum vs Silver<strong>

Ash charged forward with both sword out, one with fire surrounding it, and one with lightning. Silver shot from his revolvers, but found out quickly that it was useless as Ash continued to charge. Silver pulled out his swords, with lightning going through them. The two collide, the elements swirling around them as they pushed for dominance. Ash gritted his teeth along with Silver before they were forced to split. Silver charged forward in a flash of lightning, with Ash returning in fire. It looked like a fireball collided with a lightning bolt, making a small explosion as they were exchanging blows inside. Ash expertly performed a spin, making a ring of fire which hit Silver in the gut. Silver snarls before swinging his sword, which made a beam of lightning hit Ash, Ash grimaced, this was not normal lightning, so he couldn't absorb it. Silver was on the offensive with sword slashes, forcing Ash to the defensive.

Ash decided to get serious and kicked Silver away before fusing his weapons together into his Sawtooth Scythe, surprising Silver who jumped back. Ash decided to surprise him even more, by slamming is right shoulder, activating his Armor. Silver bit his lip before charging in, having the advantage with two weapons over one, and the Armor looked incredibly heavy, only to be proven wrong as Ash expertly twirled around and kicked Silver away. "Let's finish this". Ash says as lightning swirled around his scythe. Silver nods and lets his lightning course through his swords, his cloak hiding his eyes which began to glow slight blue. They charged. The two were fighting literally like lightning, all one could see was the collision of their weapons, and the stream of lightning which told where they were. Ash narrowly ducked under a sword swipe before hitting Silver with his scythe, knocking him into the wall, nearly unconscious due to using his Semblance too much, and the lack of Aura. Ash put his reformed sword at Silver's throat. "Good duel". Ash commends before knocking him over the head with its hilt, knocking him out. Ash sheathed his weapons before running to the others, not to help but he wanted to see how they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>George vs Ash Winters<strong>

Ash jumped backwards as George slammed his axe against the floor, nearly cutting him. George was deceptively fast with his axe, nearly taking his head off once. Ash twirled around and cut George's shoulder, surprising the Assassin, leaving him open to a kick to the gut. Ash was about to knock him out when George sweeped his leg, knocking Ash on the floor. Ash stuck his blades up just in time to block George's hidden blades, going to more speed and less on power. Ash rolled under George's legs, and brought his blade up to cut his thigh, but was surprised to see George lift his leg suddenly, and stomp on Ash's blade, stopping him. "This isn't going to work". Ash mutters. Ash jumps back before sheathing his wrist blades, before taking out 'Enemy's Bane' and taking a stance. George smirks before bringing his axe out again. "Let's dance". George taunts with a smirk.

George slammed his fist into the ground, his Semblance shaking the floor, putting Ash off balance. George charged forward and collided with Ash's sword, George had to put an Aura shield around his weapon, or else it would have been cut clean through. They clashed weapons a good deal before Ash decided to finish this fast. Ash suddenly faded through George's weapon with his Semblance. Surprising George enough that it left him open to an uppercut, knocking him out. Ash panted and walked over to his unconscious leader, hoping to wake him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan vs Rowan<strong>

Ryan and Rowan were in the middle of a fire fight, with both dodging and shooting, neither one close to each other at all. Ryan shot a bullet before tossing a bomb at Rowan, who jumped backwards, but was surprised to see a smoke bomb. "Fool" Rowan mutters before vanishing with his Semblance, unknown to what will happen. Ryan leapt into the smoke with his Aura Vision on, shooting at Rowan who was shocked that Ryan actually see's him. "How can you see me"? Rowan asks while shooting. "I sensed your Aura, it doesn't matter if your invisible, your Aura is a dead giveaway". Ryan responds before shooting. Rowan bit his lip before deciding to get up close and personal. Rowan took his blade and charged at Ryan, who sheathed his pistols and blocked with his rapier.

Ryan got into his fencing stance while him and Rowan fought. Ryan thrusted, only for it to spark against Rowan's gloves. Ryan had to parry Rowan's attack, Ryan's one major weakness was his lack of physical strength, giving Rowan a real advantage. Ryan's eyes shifted as he accessed his Semblance, allowing him to get a few good blows in, before it wore off and Rowan gave Ryan a hard gash in his shoulder. They continued like that, each giving each other bad wounds, until Ryan jumped back and pulled out his pistol, while Rowan suddenly pulled out his rifle, and they both shot.

**BANG!**

They both fell to the ground, Ryan out cold. The bullets they used were knockout bullets, not meant to pierce, merely injure, so they weren't bleeding that badly that his Aura couldn't patch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaron vs Bai<br>**

Yaron and Bai clashed with their blades, each being fast and nimble, making it a truly equal battle. Bai jumped backwards and shot a trick arrow, which exploded in Yaron's face, blinding him. Bai charged forward with both blades high. Yaron activated his Aura vision and blocked the attack before kicking Bai back and rubbing his eyes, clearing them. Bai shot aura arrows, making Yaron jump back. Yaron morphs his daggers into his assault rifle, and pulled the trigger, showering Bai in bullets, which he narrowly escaped with his Aura. Bai and Yaron exchanged arrows and bullets, before Bai tossed a ball of light, which Yaron shot. It exploded in a blinding light which made Yaron close his eyes in pain, to unprepared to expect a kick to the stomach, knocking him back.

Bai walked forward, ready to end it. Yaron's eyes suddenly widened, his pupils shifting to white as he unconsciously activated his Semblance. Yaron leaps up and pounces at Bai, who was shocked and was tackled down. Yaron stabbed Bai in the shoulder and was prepared to knock him out. Bai quickly stabbed Yaron's shoulder as well, and tossed him off. Yaron was laughing, his sadistic side taking over.

Bai leapt back as Yaron swung his blades at him, unaffected by his injured shoulder. Bai was caught off guard as Yaron grabbed him and headbutted him, before tossing him headfirst to the ground, nearly knocking him out. Yaron finished the job by kicking him in the head, knocking him out cold.

Yaron recovered from his Semblance. And checked up on Bai, glad to see him breathing. He took him to an unconscious Silver and Ash Winters who was sitting down.

* * *

><p>After the battle was over, both Teams sat on both sides, treating their wounds. "Good fight, haven't had one like that in a while". Ash compliments. "Same to you, I'm sure Silver would say the same". Rowan responds while smirking. They laugh before gasping as Team SABR suddenly began to fade away. "I guess our time is up, see you later". Ash says before they faded away. Yaron tips his hood to such worthy opponents, before picking Ryan up and walking out, with Ash holding an unconscious George who was muttering about haggis.<p>

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>That was a pain to write, over 2000 words for a one shot. ShadowofAxios, you get a little medal for pulling that off, and I hope I got your characters right. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	25. Talent

**Alright I had noticed that I never showed if my OC's had any non-combat talents, like dancing or something. So I decided to show you what they got. Also for Hollowgod's suggestion, I'm thinking on it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Team GRAY, was taking a rare day off, even they get tired at times. So they decided to participate in their favorite pastimes, one they keep to themselves. Ash was playing with his powers, George was strumming a guitar he had, Ryan was drawing on a notepad, and Yaron was dancing around with headphones on, oblivious to his teammates, who he knew wouldn't judge.<p>

Unfortunately, their free time was broken when Yang burst in, surprising them, minus Yaron who was dancing around expertly. Yang was about to ask why when they shushed her, telling her to wait for it. Indeed she did, cause Yaron suddenly began to break into a fast speed dance, before doing a quick break dance and freezing an awesome pose, getting claps from them. Yaron took his headphones out before staring at the slack jawed blonde. Yaron's face went red in embarrassment. "I didn't know you could dance". Yang says cheekily. Yaron rubbed his head nervously. "We all have our personal hobbies, Yaron's is dancing". Ryan counters. "What about you three"? Yang asks while Yaron was huddled in a corner in shame. George strummed his guitar, emphasizing what his is. Ryan twirled his pencil expertly like an expert gunslinger (which he was). Ash simply splayed his lightning, not really having any kind of 'talent' so to speak.

Yang was about to walk out, but was tackled by Yaron. "You won't speak of this to anyone". Yaron hisses with a dagger near her hair. Yang gulps but nods nonetheless before running out. Ash sighed before leaning against the pillow of his bed. "This will not end well". Ash mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was not meant to be long, just a quick explanation of their 'talents'. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	26. At the Mall

**Alright here is Hollowgod's suggestion, I'll see what I can do. I would also like to call out on a guest who keeps doing the RvB thing, could you please stop, I was forced to delete those reviews because of it. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash walked with Ruby through a mall, being able to separate from the group quite easily, also given that Yang was going on a shopping spree and brought everyone along. Ash sighed along with Ruby, Yang was always eccentric in most things, making quality time a loss. Ash looked at Ruby out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she was glancing towards something, Ash followed and noticed a weapon store, making him smirk inwardly. "Hey, want to check out that weapon store"? Ash asks while Ruby nods excitedly. Ash chuckles as Ruby grabs his arm and pulls him to the store. Ash and Ruby walked in, with Ruby immediately sprinting to the guns and scythe part, making Ash chuckle before heading to the sword department. Ash twirled a sword expertly before putting it back, he glanced over at Ruby who was looking over at stuff excitedly as Ash smiles, Ruby reminded himself of him, the way she had such an affection to weapons reminded him of himself back when he was a Pokemon Trainer, having such affection to his career and Pokemon. Ash sighed, he wished he could return back when trouble didn't present itself.<p>

"But" Ash began before looking at Ruby. If he didn't leave, he never would have met her. He decided that all the trouble, all the pain, it was worth it. Ash felt Ruby tugging on his arm. "Ready to go"? She asks. Ash nods before they walk out, Ruby clinging to his arm. "Hey Ash"? Ruby began while Ash hums in question. "You think you can tell me some more stories of your journey"? Ruby asks. Ash smiles at the excitement shining in her eyes. "Sure, lets see...". Ash began before quickly poking her side, making her yelp. "How about the time I managed to tickle someone into submission"? Ash asks with a grin. Ruby yelps before running, with Ash chasing her, both having smiles on their faces. "_I may not know what the future has in store, but I will cherish every moment of it_". Ash assures mentally.

Eventually Ash managed to catch her and tickle her into submission, laughing the entire time. "Want to head back to the others"? Ash asks while Ruby nods. Ruby grasps his hand, making him blush slightly, before they walk back to the others, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Hollowgod, hope you liked it. Anyway I am surprised at the attention this story has gotten, nearly beating RWBY: The Assassin in review count. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	27. First Night

**Alright here is the 5 part arc I was planning to do, but had a few requests to do first. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash stared at George and Ryan, both who were huddling in a corner in fear. Him and Yaron came back from a late mission, and found the two like that, Yaron saw the computer was on and went to check it, resulting in him jumping back. "What's up"? Ash asks while walking beside him. On the screen was nothing but static, with something twitching behind it, with the title: Five Nights at Freddy's, on the top, with the simple New Game, and Continue signs on the bottom left. "This is what scared you"? Ash asks the two cowering Assassins, who nodded. Ash huffed while they glared at him. "You play it, see how you like it". George challenges. The A and Y of GRAY looked at each other before shrugging. "Click New Game, a guy will explain everything". Ryan explains while Yaron clicks said sign.<p>

The screen went black, with white letters saying Night 1 showing up, before it fades to an office with two open doors. Yaron was looking the place over while He and Ash listened to every word the man on the phone said. Finally it ended with "Got to conserve power". Making the two look at the bottom of the screen seeing a little 95 on the bottom left, and a green bar. Yaron scrolled to the bottom of the screen, bringing up the camera that they were told about. Yaron had to bite down a yelp as he saw the three animatronics, with Ash biting his lip. "So we got to last till six, while making sure these things don't catch us". Ash figures out. "But how do we do that if-". Yaron stopped upon seeing the purple rabbit left. They blink before going to the dining hall, and not finding him. Ash told him to go backstage, while the two onlookers smirked, knowing whats coming.

Yaron did so and the two screamed slightly when they saw the purple rabbit (called Bonnie as the two had told them) staring into the camera, two white pinpricks staring back at them. Ash shivered before Yaron left the feed, making the two sweat. "This game is meant to play with your paranoia". Ryan explains while sitting stomach down on his bed, watching the two with a grin. The two jumped slightly, forgetting the two were there. Yaron went back to the feed, with them checking on the rabbit, only to find it in the supply closet, alarming the two. "Check the feed for Chica". George reminds. Yaron did so, and leapt back slightly upon seeing the chicken named Chica staring at the camera from the dining hall. Ash reminded him to check Bonnie, but couldn't find him on the feed before telling him to check the doors. Yaron did so, and found Bonnie staring at them, making the two scream and Yaron to close the door. George and Ryan snickered at the two, although they were doing well for their first night. "We got to night three until Foxy got us". Ryan remarks, while the two rose eyebrows. "Next night". George says cryptically while the two sigh. Yaron checked the door and light, finding Bonnie gone. Ash had him check the other door, finding nothing. The two were about to check the feed when the screen went dark, with the clock striking six, making the two cheer slightly. "Not over yet, got four more nights". Ryan reminds while the two gulp.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is chapter 27, with the first night of the five night are. I actually am not really that scared of the game anymore (yet I refuse to play it). So I let Team GRAY give it a shot, you saw what happened to George and Ryan, now how about Ash and Yaron. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


	28. Second Night

**Alright here is chapter 28 with Night 2 of the FNAF arc. I think after this arc, I'll be putting this story on hiatus until Volume 3, I'm running out of idea and personally, I'm exhausted from it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Yaron were staring at the office again, this time with Ash in the seat, and Yaron paying attention to the phone call while Ash keeps surveillance. "What's this Foxy guy"? Yaron asks. "Let me tell you this, don't watch him too much or too little, or your dead". George says while grinning from his bed, popcorn in his lap, along with Ryan who as well had popcorn. Yaron hisses at the two before going back to the computer. Bonnie left much earlier this time, making the two nervous. Ash cracks his knuckles to relieve stress before checking on Chica, who also left much earlier. Ash spotted Bonnie in the hallway, and Chica near the restrooms.<p>

Yaron quickly reminded Ash to check on Foxy, which he did. Ash and Yaron gulped upon seeing Foxy glaring at them through the curtains. Ash quickly looks for Bonnie before checking the lights, seeing Bonnie in the hallway, making them scream once more, and Ash shutting the door. "I hate this game"! Yaron snaps. "Check the other". Yaron reminds. Ash checks the other door, and screamed when he spotted Chica. Ash slammed the other door shut, and quickly checked the monitor for Foxy, only to find the curtain open. "What do we do"!? Yaron asks. "The doors closed, your fine". George calms. He was correct, but it didn't help the two when a loud bang occurred, along with a slight chunk of their power being used. Ash hisses at the fox who was back in his spot. Ash checked the doors and saw that the two were gone, making Ash look for them. Ash spotted Bonnie in the supply closet, and heard Chica messing around in the kitchen. Ash was about to sigh when a laugh rang out, and two onlookers paled. "What"? Ash asks nervously. "Freddy's coming". George breathes out. Ash checks the feed quickly, seeing white pinpricks glaring at him at the dining hall. Ash quickly checked Foxy, finding the curtain open once more. Ash quickly exited the feed and shut the door, jumping again when Foxy slammed against it again.

Ash and Yaron checked the time and power. 5 AM, and 5% left. Ash sighed before checking for the three wandering animatronics. Ash and Yaron began screaming when the power went out. "Don't move, it has a 'play dead' strategy, lets you live longer". George quickly explains. Ash took his hand off the mouse, watching as Freddy's face flickered in front of him, with the Toreador March playing sinisterly. As soon as the lights went out, and he heard footsteps slowly approaching. Ash and Yaron leaned back, not wanting to know what was going to happen, until the clock striked 6, saving their butts. Ash fell over and scrambled to the plush chair the 'listener' sat in, while Yaron did the same with the 'gamer' chair. George and Ryan sighed, the two have yet to see their leader and the 'cool' man get jump scared, though it was fun to see them freak out.

_Bonus One Shot._

Jaune, having heard the commotion, walked into the room without warning, which was a bad move to two paranoid Assassin's. Jaune bolted out the door as Ash shot a lightning rocket at him, and Yaron threw his daggers. With George and Ryan laughing up a storm.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is part 2, with Ash and Yaron narrowly escaping a jump scare. Now I know your wondering. "Will they ever get scared"? That's for me to answer later. Also to why Ash and Yaron managed to avoid Foxy twice, their Assassin's they have higher reaction times. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with Freddy.<br>**

**Freddy: SCREEEE *screen blacks out*.**


	29. Third Night

**I really ain't got much to say now. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Yaron sighed as night 3 came up, and the two onlookers were interested to see if they would survive. Ash hummed upon hearing the "play dead" tactic that Phone Guy (as the two have cleverly dubbed) told them about. Ash sighs as George and Ryan appeared beside them, interested to see how they go. Yaron began by checking the animatronics, surprised to see them unmoving. He immediately turned his gaze to Foxy, who was beginning to creep out. Ash hisses, he hates that fox. Yaron returns to the stage and finds that Bonnie and Chica are gone. Quickly finding Bonnie in the dinner hall with Chica beside him, both staring at the camera. Ash sighed before yelping upon seeing Freddy's eyes in the darkness. "All three are out and in the dinning hall, good job". George calls out. (True story with my brother, got all three in the dinning hall).<p>

Ryan quickly reminds to check on Foxy. Yaron did so and gulped upon seeing him already out of the curtains. Yaron shut the left door for safety, before going back to the feed, finding Freddy and Chica in the restrooms, and Bonnie in the closet. All of the Assassin's screamed suddenly when Foxy slammed into the door, them forgetting about him. Yaron sighed in thanks for remembering the door, before quickly lifting it up and checking for anyone on both sides, finding nothing. "How do you do good at this"? Ash demands. The three shrug, with Yaron sweating.

Yaron checked the hallway, and screamed along with his teammates, there was Chica, twitching paranormally. "Shut the door"! Ash snaps. Yaron did so, quickly checking for Bonnie, finding him in the left door. Yaron shuts it as well and sighs, he had no need to check the camera's due to them both being outside. "Hey Yaron". George began while Yaron blinks. "Click on the nose". Ryan says while pointing to the Freddy poster. Yaron did so, and laughed slightly when it made squeaking noise. It also helped when they reach 6 AM. The four cheer, with George and Ryan interested to see what happens next.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is night 3, with Ash and Yaron struggling with Freddy and his gang, nearly getting caught by Foxy, encountering Chica twitching (she does that), and discovering the tension reliever of squeaking the nose. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	30. Fourth Night

**Alright here is chapter 30, with night 4. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was now in the seat, with the other three Assassin's sitting near him, George and Ryan abandoned the onlooker phase and went to support. They listened intently to Phone Guy's final message, making them shiver, before jumping when a screech was heard, with the phone going out. "Did they"? Ryan couldn't help but asks. "Had to have been". Ash answers. George shivers before they begin the search.<p>

Bonnie was in the dinning hall while Chica was in the kitchen, Foxy was slowly creeping out while Freddy was in the hallway. Ash sighs, hoping they survive the night. Ash checked for Freddy, wondering where he vanished off too, Ash checked the doors and couldn't find him. Ash checked the camera's again, only for them to be forced down, with Freddy screeching in their faces.

The four leaped back, with Ash falling off the chair. "What the heck"? Ryan exclaims. "I read about this, Freddy has no blind spot, once he's in the halls you need to shut the door, or else he'll sneak behind you and kill you". George remembers. Ash looks at the screen to find a Freddy suit with eyes and teeth pocking out of its sockets. Ash shivered before getting up, then his competitive attitude kicked in. Ash sat down again and continued the night again, surprising the three. "Of course, Ash is always competitive". Yaron remembers while shaking his head.

Ash was working by himself this time, with the three sitting back, not wanting to be scared by Freddy again. Ash quickly darted his eyes to the time, 4 AM he's doing well. Ash saw Freddy in the hall, and quickly shut the door, seeing Freddy sitting the the corner while Ash smirks. Ash turned to the others, before quickly shutting the door as Foxy nearly got him, along with Bonnie watching. Ash saw that all three were watching him, which made him grit his teeth. Ash blinked when he saw the time go to six, making Ash cheer happily, with the three others joining him. "One more". Ryan mutters, not noticing the grin on George's face.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there's night 4, with them finally getting jump scared by Freddy, I admit the normal one is scarier than the lights out one. Will they complete the 5th night at Freddy's? Or be stuffed into a suit? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper017 signing out.<br>**


	31. Fifth Night

**Alright here is night 5, with the final part of the FNAF arc, this one will be longer for reasons you will see. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash bit his lip as the fifth night began, with George going off to do something, and the other two by his side, he hopes to win. Ash immediately jumped when the phone came on, and a deep garbled, demonic like voice filtered through it, Ash attempted to translate it, but he couldn't make it out. Ash sighed before the phone turned off.<p>

Ash began to search for the animatronics, finding Bonnie in the dinning hall, Chica in the Kitchen, and Freddy in the restrooms, Ash bit his lip, seeing Foxy slowly creeping out. Ryan was keeping watch, reminding Ash to check Foxy, while Yaron reminded him of Chica and Freddy, while Ash kept watch for Bonnie. Ash saw Chica on the right, and shut the door, having seen her too much to be scared. Ash checked the left hall and blinked, seeing a Golden Freddy Poster. Ash shivered when he heard a girl laugh. Ash's screen was forced down, surprising the three, in the office was a Golden Freddy, sitting in a limp position. The three blink in shock.

**SCREEEE!**

The three jump backwards, seeing the 'Golden Freddy's' face now in front of the screen, with a slow version of the screech going off. Ash blasted the computer with electricity, forcing it to shut down. Ash collapsed on the floor, the face imprinted in his mind. Ryan shivered under his blankets while Yaron was against a wall, eyes wide. Ash closed his eyes and shook his head, he would be having nightmares for a while. Ash turned to Ryan who hasn't come out from his sheets, gripping his pistols in a death grip. Yaron went into the bathroom to get some cold water. Ash felt an Aura approach the room. Ash was hoping it was George, and was lucky George didn't see it. "George you wouldn't belie-". Ash began, freezing upon seeing the figure in front of him. Freddy Fazbear was standing in front of him, his motionless look on his face. Ash's face went pale before a grin spread across his face.

Screaming and screeching followed.

Team RWBY and JNPR came out of their rooms upon hearing a loud screech and scream. Ruby blinked the sleep out of her eyes, before screaming along with the others when a giant bear ran past them, with Ash laughing like a madman, throwing lightning, fire, ice, and just about everything at it. "Come here"! Ash demands before throwing more lightning. Ryan and Yaron ran beside them before panting. "What's going on"? Yang asks. "George went too far". Yaron answers, recognizing George's Aura in the suit. They blink in confusion. "By the way, what was with you and Ash attacking Jaune an hour ago"? Pyrrha asks. "We were paranoid at the time". Yaron answers before running after his insane leader before he kills George.

They saw George turning the corner, signalling their chance to stop it. Yaron and Ryan dodged the panicking George, before tackling Ash, who tried to squirm out their grip. "Calm down Ash, its George"! Ryan snaps. Ash calms down enough to sense George's Aura, feeling the familiar energy. Ash saw George take the head off, revealing a panicked face. "You calm now"? George asks, slightly out of breath. Ash sighs before nodding. "Sheesh, what happened to you"? George couldn't help but ask. "Golden Freddy, nothing else needs to be said". Yaron responds. George raises his eyebrow, but upon noticing the freaked out expressions from the other two, he decided to stay quiet. "Let's head to bed, sleep this off". George offers. They nod before heading to their rooms along with the others, hoping to sleep the 'Golden Freddy' business off.

_The Next day._

George began to creak his eyes open, tired from being chased around in that sweaty suit. George turned to his left to look at Ryan in the adjacent bed, only to stop stone cold for two reasons. One: his vision was limited and fuzzy, and two: through his limited vision, he could see Ryan with a Freddy head on, slight red spots along the mask. George goes pale before taking a breath.

Ash and Yaron along with the other teams, were walking back to Beacon, before a loud scream let loose, with multiple shots following. Ash and Yaron exchanged a high five, grinning. "What did you do"? Weiss asks. "Payback". Ash answers. Weiss' answer was given in more detail when George and Ryan stomped out, Freddy masks in their arms. "Really"? George asks. "Payback for making us play that horrid game". Yaron responds. George sighs before throwing the head to Ash, who grinned. "I'm not done yet". Ash says while George freezes. "Look behind you". Ash hints.

George slowly turned around, and went deathly pale. Sitting near inches away from him, was Golden Freddy. George stared at it in shock, and nearly fainted when it suddenly jumped and pounced at George, before vanishing in shadows. George turns to Ash who was snickering, his shadow returning to normal. "Ha ha I get it, payback now lets go". George hisses before walking off. Ash and Yaron laughed at the scared Assassin.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, with the final night finishing off with Golden Freddy, and two pranks. Now I would like to say this, I am currently putting the story on hiatus, but don't be surprised if two more updates occur after this, one of them is for AuraGuardianRyan, and another is a surprise for all the support. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


End file.
